Dear Hermione
by MsBinns
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Ron writes to Hermione while they're apart in the months prior to and during her final year at Hogwarts. Serves as an accompaniment to my story "Reunited".
1. Chapter 1

_Tuesday  
1 June 98 _

_Dear Hermione,  
_ _I've never really known what to write in a letter. I've never been very good at it. I guess I could tell you about my day. Harry and Ginny wanted to know all about Australia. I told them about the Wet Tropics and the giant spider and the koala I wanted to steal. I didn't tell them about Hugo yet. I'm not sure why, but I feel like they wouldn't understand._ _We went out and had a proper fly after dinner. It was nice to be back up on a broom. I still wish I'd brought mine to Australia. It would have been wicked to fly over the Nullarbor, don't you think? I hope your parents are doing well their first night back. Tell them I say hello. Mum won't shut up about having them over for dinner. I hope you can come over for dinner soon. It's only been one day since I last saw you, but I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
3 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Mum and dad let me borrow Erroll. Let me know if he makes it there before Pig. I think sometimes he gets distracted. I forgot to tell you in my last letter that you left some clothes here. I'm sure they're_ _not anything you want because it's all the stuff you wore a million times this year, but mum wanted me to tell you. Are your mum and dad settling back in? Have they talked to Hugo at all? I told George about him today. He reckons I should have stayed in Perth and Hugo should have come back with you and your folks. I kind of miss him, but not nearly as much as I miss you. When do you think you can come visit?  
_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
_ _4 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione  
_ _I can't believe Pig still hasn't made it back. I borrowed Hermes today from Percy. He wasn't too pleased. He asked me about my five-year plan today after I told him I'm not going back to Hogwarts. He asked about your five year plan too and dropped a lot of hints about how great the Ministry is. I think he wants you to come work in his department. It's actually been fun having him home. George and I got him on a broom yesterday after supper. He's as rubbish a flier as he was when he was at Hogwarts. How are your parents? Are Pig and Erroll okay? I told them to fly as fast as they could. Ginny says I'm a twat for writing you every day, but I think about you every day. I miss you so much. Hope that doesn't make me sound like an even bigger twat._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
_ _5 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Harry told me Kingsley wants the two of us to come and help the Auror Department get the last Death Eaters. He said they want you too, but I told him you have more important things to do this summer. I worked with dad in the garage a bit and even helped mum make supper if you can believe it. We got Percy to play Quidditch with us again. We played Harry and Ginny and got destroyed, but it was great fun. My family is angry at me that I've used all the family owls to write you and none have returned. I thought you said it should only take a day to fly? I hope you and your family are okay. If I don't hear from you tomorrow I think I'll come by just to make sure. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Saturday  
_ _6 June 1998_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Got your letters today! I wish owl post was faster too. Percy says I can't use Hermes anymore unless it's an emergency because he needs him for work. I didn't tell Pig and Erroll to fly that fast. At least not so fast they needed four days to recover. Maybe if you send me your telephone number dad and I can fix a telephone to call you. I know he has a telephone out in his garage. I go to his garage almost everyday and can't wait to show you some of the Muggle stuff I've learned. Yesterday we took apart a Muggle music player. I was telling him all about how electricity works and about the electric wands that control the telly. That was nice of you to make dinner for your parents. I actually helped mum with dinner last night too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'm glad your mum and dad are letting you come visit. I REALLY miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
7 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _You just left and I'm already writing you. I'm sorry we didn't get much privacy. I liked having everybody home, I just wish it wasn't on the day you came to visit. Next time try not to come on a Sunday. That's when everybody comes home. My brothers all took the mickey after you left. Ginny was the worst. I can't believe that was the first time I've kissed you in a week. Hope it's not a week before I get to do it again._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Tuesday  
_ _9 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Did you know I think I've written you more in the last week than I've ever written to anyone in my whole life? Not a lot going on at the Burrow. Percy said today he is going to stay at the Burrow until the end of the month. I know mum likes having him home. She's going into Diagon Alley tomorrow. Dad says it'll be her first time back since last year. She asked me to come too, but I think I'll just stay here. I wish you could come over tomorrow. I think Harry and Ginny are going into town so we would have the house to ourselves. I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
10 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
Harry and Ginny actually ended up going into London with mum today. I think he's really thinking about taking Kingsley up on his offer. Apparently, there are only like three Aurors left in the department now that Kingsley is Minister. I guess a lot of the names we didn't recognise who died last month were Aurors. Not really a strong selling point for the job, if you ask me. Anyway, Harry said he doesn't think he even has to go to training or anything, which is crazy because don't you remember Tonks saying Auror training was like three years long? I swear it was three years. Anyway, he hasn't said much about it to me, but I know he wants me to go with him. I had a lie in today until noon just because I could and it was great. It would have been better with you though. When do you think you can come over again? I promise I won't let my family get in the way this time. I've got a plan. I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
_ _11 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I can't believe it's only been twelve days since we got back from Australia. I was telling Harry yesterday about the Ministry office in Brisbane at the horse track. Ginny was jealous I got to meet Dathan Wisecarver and that I have his address. I can't believe it was only a month ago. It feels like forever, doesn't it?_ _It seems dumb to send this letter since I just saw you. I'm so glad you came to visit. I know your mum and dad need you, but I still miss you every morning when I wake up and you're not there. I didn't tell you this, but you're the first thing I think about when I wake up most mornings. Harry says he still wakes up some mornings thinking about Hallows and Horcruxes. How are you sleeping? I miss you when I go to sleep sometimes. Okay, all the time._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
_ _12 June 1998_

 _Dear Hermione  
Are you getting the Prophet delivered? I guess Slughorn and all the Slytherins that came back to fight last month have been in hiding since Nott was killed. They're still saying everybody who fought on the winning side in the Battle should be careful. We put our wards back up. Hopefully, you haven't taken yours down. If you did put them back up. I went to visit Fred today with George. He told me he's not sure if he'll open the shop back up. I said if he ever did that I would help. I really wish you were here. I can't believe it's only June and that it's only been ten days. Hope your parents are still doing good. I told Percy this was an important letter so he let me send Hermes. Write back as soon as you get it. I think Hermes can make the trip in a day. I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

 _PS - I found out the Malfoys are in protective custody and it makes me sick_

* * *

 _Friday  
13 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I got your letter and I reckon it's kind of silly to write you when I'll see you tomorrow and can just talk to you, but it's raining outside and I'm bored. Is it strange that I like being bored? I like having nothing to do. I can't remember the last time I had nothing to worry about. Are you enjoying doing nothing too? I wish you were here and I could do nothing with you. Everything is better with you. I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Monday  
15 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Sorry we didn't get any real privacy again yesterday. I still think my plan would have worked if you'd just gone along with it. Charlie and Bill came home for Sunday dinner again today. They told me to tell you hello. They also told me I'm a numpty for not taking Kingsley up on this offer considering how difficult I guess it is to be selected for Auror training, nevertheless make it through. I honestly don't understand why the Ministry would take me without all that training. Percy said you're supposed to have at least five N.E.W.T.S and we both know I wouldn't have gotten those (one of them had to be in Potions!). Mum and dad keep rereading the letter he sent, but they haven't asked much about it. I helped mum with dinner again tonight. I think I kind of like cooking. It reminds me of Potions, except it's fun and you can eat what you mix together without turning yourself into a cat (remember that?). I bet you're counting down the days 'til you get your book list for Hogwarts. I can't believe it's not even July yet. I can't believe I have to wait a week to see you again. Is there any way you can come visit before? I know your parents would let you if you just asked. Dad says I can't Apparate until I pass an official Ministry test. I told him I'd been Apparating all year, but apparently I still have to take the stupid test. I guess Kingsley can't change how stupid the Ministry is overnight. Miss you._

 _Love,  
Ron  
_

* * *

 _Monday  
_ _15 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I wrote Hugo today. I was thinking about him and all the weird jobs he said he had. Everyone except George is pressuring me to go with Harry to talk to Kingsley, but no one says anything to George about moving out or opening the shop back up. I wish they'd leave me alone too._ _Have your parents talked to Hugo at all? Do you think we'll ever see him again. George said something the other day that reminded me of him. Don't you think they would get on?_ _Sometimes I think I want to go with Harry. The Ministry finally admitted they still haven't found Nott's murderer or brought in the top five most wanted. Rookwood is one of them and you know he's the guy who we think...well, you know. I think maybe I might take Kingsley up on his offer just to bring him in. But then sometimes I think I just want to be home with my family and spend time with you. I wish you'd just tell me what you think I should do. I'm no good at making decisions like this and you always know what to do._ _Anyway, tell me something good from home. I think it's wicked your parents want to start their own practice. Working for yourself seems like the way to go. Maybe they'll name it after something in Australia or maybe after you! Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
_ _17 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Harry and Ginny haven't stopped with the Auror stuff since you left. George finally came and chased them off and we walked to the village together to get a pint (don't worry, I really did only have a pint). He told me I shouldn't rush into a job or feel pressured into it and should take my time to figure out what'll make me happy. I told him I already know what makes me happy, but he said I can't make a living snogging you. I guess the starting Auror salary is something like 700 galleons a month. 700 galleons! I asked Percy how much he makes and he wouldn't tell me. I don't think it's 700 galleons. It's weird thinking about jobs and salaries. I wish I could have a little more time to do nothing. I mean, it's barely been a month. At the same time, I do want to go catch Death Eaters.  
_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
_ _18 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I went to the village like you said and mailed this at the Muggle post office. The stamp cost twenty-five pence. Is that a lot? I bought a whole bunch of stamps so I can mail you the Muggle way now too. You're right, I think Pig takes at least two whole days to get to you. I can come to dinner Friday night. Did your mum and dad really ask me to come? I went into the Ministry with Harry yesterday and met with Kingsley and two other Aurors I don't know. I really think they're all that's left of the Department if they're ready to hire a bunch of eighteen year olds. They said we don't even have to report to the Department or anything, they'll just let us know when there's a mission by owl post. I don't know how much warning we'll get or how long the missions will be. It's really weird to think about going out with the Aurors. Harry and I used to talk about doing it all the time fourth year. It'll be nice to get a change of scenery, I guess. George went into London with me and Harry yesterday and met up with Angelina and Lee. Lee's going to the States next week for something for work. I'm a bit jealous. I miss traveling with you. We should get away again before you leave for Hogwarts. It sounds like you could use it. Think about it! Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Saturday  
19 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I always feel like a prat when I write you after I've just seen you, but there's so much I wanted to say to you today that I couldn't in front of your parents. You looked really tired. Have you been sleeping all right? I've been sleeping okay, I guess. I still have some pretty weird dreams sometimes and I miss you when I wake up in the middle of the night. Anyway, I think tonight went well. Not nearly as awful as George and Harry kept telling me it was going to be. I tried not to say too much when they asked about what Aurors do and I tried not to talk about magic too much. Did I do all right? Do you think they're ready to come to the Burrow? Mum wanted me to ask while I was there, but it didn't seem like the right time. Love you._

 _Ron_

 _PS - I forgot to tell you you looked really pretty._

* * *

 _Saturday  
20 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Mum wants to have a big party to celebrate Harry and me going to work with the Aurors. Everybody is really excited except George. George reckons everyone at the_ _Ministry is still Imperiused if they're offering me a job. I'm excited too, I guess. Being an Auror is the only job I ever really thought about doing and there's almost nothing I want in the world more than to see Rookwood brought in._ _Anyway, mum wants to have the party sometime next week so write back with your answer as soon as you can. Tell your mum and dad they're welcome to come too. Mum still bugs me every day about having them over. Have they found a space for their practice yet? Do they have to hire a lot of people? It seems like an awful lot of work to start your own business. I don't know how Fred and George did it. He still hasn't said anything about opening the shop back up or moving out of the house. Write back soon so I know if you're coming to the party. Use the Muggle post and send it to the apothecary and I can pick it up. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
25 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Thanks for coming to the party. It felt kind of like when we became prefects, didn't it? Mum keeps crying about how I've hardly been home a month and now I'll be leaving again. That reminds me that it's been nearly a month since we were in Australia. It seems so long ago, doesn't it? I''m glad your mum and dad heard from Hugo and that he's still doing well in Perth. I think about him all the time when I go out to visit Fred. I wonder if he'll ever find his brother. Hope your family is good. Mum's sad they didn't come to the party. I told her maybe next time._ _When do you think you'll come again? I know I just saw you, but it's different when everybody else is around. It's hard to believe a month ago we were alone in Australia and now I can't even get you alone for five minutes . I feel like I've forgotten what it's like. We should go on a proper date when you get back from visiting your family. Out to dinner and for a walk along the river. It'll be like Australia. I miss getting to do things with you. I miss you making tea with the electric kettle and brushing our teeth together and watching the telly. Oh, and kissing you. I miss kissing you a lot._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
25 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Guess what? George and I made dinner last night. Well, George made beef stew. I made dessert. I tried to make a chocolate souffle. Mum helped with most of it and it was a little dry in the middle, but it was still chocolate. Nobody got sick or anything so I guess I did a decent job. Mum said it was probably too ambitious a recipe to try, but it didn't seem that hard. The next time you come to the Burrow I want to make dinner for you._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
26 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You won't get this until you get back, but I just wanted you to know I'm glad you're getting to go see your Granny and your cousins this week. I bet a holiday with your mum and dad, even just to Bristol, will be nice. Harry and I leave tomorrow for our first mission. I'm not sure where we're going or who we're going with. Kingsley just sent an owl that said to be ready to leave by eight. I know I should be nervous, but I'm excited. Harry and I are going to practice dueling this afternoon so we're not so out of practice. Wish me luck. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
29 June 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Well, Harry and I survived our first mission. It was just a reconnaissance mission. I think Kingsley started off easy to see how we'd do. We had to Apparate there first and I don't think Kingsley and the other Aurors were too impressed to learn Harry and I technically still don't have our licenses. We had to do side-along, which was kind of embarrassing. I think we're going to do our test this week. Anyway, after we Apparated there we just conducted surveillance for two days on a cottage over in Grimsby. They gave us some Ministry brooms and we had to do a bit of flying, but mostly it was just sitting around and being quiet. Kind of boring really. Not sure when the next one will be. We don't have a schedule or anything. I guess we just wait for Kingsley's next owl. I hope you're having fun with your Granny and cousins. Write me as soon as you get back. I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
1 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Harry and I finally have our Apparation licenses. We took a test with, you guessed it, Wilkie Trycross. He was excited to meet us and I think he would have passed us even if we'd left a whole arm behind. Don't worry, I didn't leave behind so much as an eyelash. So now I can Apparate to Henley to see you! I know I can't Apparate to your house, but maybe we could meet down by the Marsh Meadow or walk along the Thames or something. I don't think our next mission will be until later in the week. Kingsley says they're still gathering intel before we can move on Jugson. See you tomorrow hopefully!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Monday  
6 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Sorry I've been bad about writing. I guess I'm getting spoiled seeing you the last four days. I'm excited for tomorrow. Sometimes I'm so jealous of Harry and Ginny because they get to see each other every day, but then sometimes I think how strange it must be with mum always around. Ginny thinks it's unfair how she treats her after everything. Did I tell you Harry told me she really did charm the floor in Ginny's room! I'm sure glad they didn't do it in mine. Can't wait for a whole day together tomorrow. It seems strange that this will be our first proper date since Australia. See you then!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesdays  
_ _8 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I think we should have a date like that every week. I really like Henley. It was fun to walk around. Going to that Thai place did remind me of Phuket. Didn't quite have the view we had though and I wish they'd had jellyfish on the menu. That sweet shop was incredible too. Mum loves the clotted cream toffee and George liked the chocolate honeycombs. I wish you'd let me buy you something. Maybe next time you could come here. George says there are a couple places to eat in the village where we could go. It won't be this week though. We got a letter from Kingsley this morning that we're leaving for another mission tomorrow. He said to bring a week's worth of clothes so I don't know when you'll hear from me again. Maybe this time we'll do more than just recon. MISS YOU._

 _Love,  
Ron  
_

* * *

 _Saturday  
_ _11 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _All your letters arrived and I loved reading them when I got back. That's exciting that your parents can close on the property. Is it right in Henley or closer to Reading? I bet they're excited to start working again. We had a proper mission this time not just recon. It was cordon and search. That means we had to isolate the area and then search these three buildings. I'm not really supposed to tell you stuff about the mission. They gave us a security debriefing and told us specifically not to disclose any details, but I can tell you we didn't actually find anyone. It was still pretty fun and it felt good to be back and doing something. Harry said he misses seeing you. He told me next time you come over that I can't have you all to myself. However much time I spend with you it never feels like enough anyway. I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
_ _15 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Bringing the blanket was a great idea. Mum asked how I got the grass stains on my trousers and I told her it was from last week's mission. Ginny and George almost lost it, but mum didn't seem to catch on. Ginny was a pill about it, but I didn't mind George taking the piss. We made dinner last night. We're becoming quite the duo in the kitchen. I tried the chocolate souffle again. It's my third try. Mum tells me it's too much for someone who just started baking, but it's really not that difficult. The only hard part is beating the egg whites and the timing, but Mum helps with that. I'm going to master it one of these days and you'll come over and try it. It really does remind me of Potions class. It's all about checking the consistency and making sure everything is precise. I think if we have enough eggs I'll try to make something again tonight. I think Mum likes having help in the kitchen. She says the only other person who ever showed an interest helping her out was Charlie. George is pretty good. I guess it's from when he and Fred lived on their own. I always imagined them getting takeaway every night or making baked beans on toast, but I guess they really did cook. He made pork chops last night that were as good as the ones at the Welcome Feast. Anyway, I'll let you know how it goes when I see you tomorrow morning._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
17 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _This week has been so perfect. I love seeing you every day again. I'm really excited for our date tomorrow. I think we might have the Burrow to ourselves. George is visiting Charlie in Wales this week and mum and dad talked about going over to the Diggorys for dinner. Harry and Ginny will be here, but that won't be a problem. The wards are still up so you still have to Apparate to the top of the lane. I'll be waiting for you. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
_ _19 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I hope it was okay that I walked you back to your house last night. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in front of your mum and dad. I just didn't want you walking back home in the dark by yourself. I hope your dad wasn't too cross with you. I didn't think it was that late, but he seemed a bit grumpy. I think my dad knew you were coming over. If mum does she's awfully good at playing dumb. Ginny said she could hear us, but I think she's just saying that to be an arse since all we really did was sleep. Anyway, I hope you're not in trouble with your mum and dad. You can blame it on me if you want. I don't want them to be angry with you. Like I said, just be honest and tell them we fell asleep. It's the truth and I'm sure they'll understand._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron  
_

* * *

 _Monday  
_ _20 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I wish you could come visit today. We leave tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous. Mostly like excited nervous so I can't sleep. I wish you were here. Saturday night was so great. Sometimes I think so much about all the other stuff we did in Australia that I forget how much I love just sleeping with you. I wish I could just Apparate into your room sometimes. If you put charms up on your door your parents would never know I was there. Or you could just Apparate right to my room. Hopefully a couple more missions and we won't have to keep these wards up anymore and you can really think about it. I miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
23 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I got your letter when I got in tonight. The mission went well. It was another cordon and search except this time we actually brought someone in. We got Rapier! You'll probably read it in the Prophet soon enough. It was like 30% exciting, 65% boring, 5% scary. The boring part is all the briefings and the waiting. Every time we moved anywhere we had to discuss every single move each person was going to make. Apparently, Harry and I don't even count because we always accompany a senior Auror. Don't worry, we're not doing anything too dangerous. We don't breach the door or anything. Mostly we're just like backup wands. I landed a couple hexes though! You'd be proud of me._ _I can come over Saturday. Can you come to the Burrow Sunday? Mum says she misses seeing you. Maybe you could even ask your parents? George just got back from visiting Charlie. He says his place in Wales is really nice, but he has to have a fire charm on his house because he lives so close to the colony. It'd be fun to visit him. Maybe if I have another week with no mission we could go sometime. Should I not talk about the missions around your parents? How is their practice coming along? Are they finally ready to start fixing it up or are they still doing paper work? Can't wait to see you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Saturday  
25 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Did your parents say anything about dinner last night? I thought it went well. it was good to see your mum and dad again. Sitting around the Burrow is becoming a bit more dull every day, even with a walk to the village to mail your letters. George joked that I should apply for a Muggle job in the village because I'm there so much._ _I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think they must have gotten good intel out of Jugson because word is we're going to move on Rosier. At least that's what Dad overheard at the Ministry. Don't worry I don't think it'll be until later in the week. You're still planning on coming over tomorrow, right? My family loves having you over for Sunday dinner. Mum tells me every week to ask your mum and dad. I told her I don't think they're ready just yet, but they're getting there. I noticed your bluebell flames last night and I thought it was good that your mum talked about Hogwarts. Do you really think about going to university? I know you talked about it back when you were younger, but I don't remember you saying anything about it the last few years. I don't know much about Muggle university. You'll have to tell me about it tomorrow. Can't wait to see you. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
31 July 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I just realised after I left today that in a month you'll be getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. Hopefully, after the last four days in Northumberland we won't have another mission for a while. This one was a huge bust. I knew Rookwood wouldn't be easy to catch, but it's still frustrating. I wish we got more of a warning about when the missions are going to happen. Harry gets frustrated too, but mostly that he doesn't get to be more involved in the planning. He loves being an Auror or whatever it is we are. I still think the missions are mostly boring, but I think that's mostly because they don't let us do things on our own._ _I liked taking you out today. That place your parents recommended was great. I still wish we could take a holiday together before you left. I bet if we kept the snogging to a minimum - or at least got separate rooms - Harry would even come. Let me know if you think your parents would be okay with it. They seemed really happy today. I'm so glad you talked to them. I know it probably wasn't easy, but I'm proud of you. I don't know if that's weird to say. I probably don't say it enough, but I am. I love you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

 _PS - Harry's birthday wasn't the same without you._

* * *

 _Tuesday,  
_ _4 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I had so much fun this weekend. I have to say painting the Muggle fashion is much more fun than I expected. Dad was really excited for me and asked lots of questions about the car ride. I think he was disappointed I didn't buy the paint myself. He's never been inside a Muggle shop before. I still think it's cool you got to pick out the colours, but I don't know why you didn't choose Chudley orange. When do you think your parents will have everything ready for business? Dad said I should volunteer to be their first customer, but I think he's still confused about what a dentist does. Anyway, let your parents know I had so much fun. We got a letter from Kingsley yesterday so I'll be gone for the next few days. Come visit Ginny and mum. Mum worries so much when Harry and I go out. I know you do too. Depending on when we get back I'll try to come to your house. Maybe we can go out for lunch if it's not too late._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
7 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _So I'm writing this in our mission debriefing. It was a long three days without much to show for it. Nott's the most senior Death Eater still at large so I knew he wouldn't be easy to bring in. The more I hear about him the more I want to get him almost as bad as Rookwood. Kingsley is almost 100% confident he killed his own son. You know I don't have any love for Theodore, but the more I hear about the details of his murder the more I want to bring in his dad. It's terrible._ _It was a really frustrating mission because Harry and I would have had an opportunity to go after him, but we're not allowed to do offensive spells without a Senior Auror attached to us and we got separated. (And by separated I mean we snuck off on our own). We started off after him, but Dawlish spotted us first. He really likes to follow the rules._ _Kingsley still hasn't told us whether we're a part of the Department or not even though we've done five missions with them. He said there's lots of paperwork and stuff that makes it all very complicated. I told him he's the effing Minister of Magic and he should just pass a law that says we can join. I'm ready to start getting paid for what I'm doing. Anyway, I think he might actually do it._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

 _PS - it's been three months since you first kissed me._

* * *

 _Sunday  
9 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Well, dad won't shut up about your mum and dad's house. Between the garage opener and the television I'm not sure which he's more excited about. I think it went well. Mum can't stop talking about how lovely your home is and how wonderful your parents are. Harry and I may have a recon mission this week. It shouldn't be very long. We're surveying Nott's brother, the one who took in Theodore after the battle. He's been on the run hiding from his brother since May and wherever he goes his brother usually finds him so we're hoping it'll be a good lead. Apparently Dawlish is pretty furious about how Harry and I tried to go off on our own last time so it might not happen. If it doesn't happen it just means more time with you. I can't believe there are only three weeks left in summer. If we don't have this mission, I think we should take a trip. Maybe back to Dartmoor? Write me back and let me know. I'm really happy dinner went well. Can you believe it actually happened? My crazy dad in your house messing with all your electric lights and your music player? I don't think he'll ever stop talking about it._ _You looked so beautiful tonight. I think I forgot to tell you that. Mum even said after we left that you looked prettier than she could ever remember. I said I reckoned it's because you're happy now. Not that you weren't ever happy before, but you know what I mean._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Tuesday  
_ _10 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _How excited are you about your supply list? I know seeing all those new books to read always make you smile. Ginny's came this morning. Did you get your Head Girl badge? Ginny made Quidditch captain. Charlie will be so proud of her. I know Harry is. I'm sure Percy will have lots to tell you about your upcoming responsibilities as Head Girl. Mum wants to have a party to celebrate. She says your mum and dad should come. Pass along the invitation, but I know they'll probably decline. It's strange to think about Ginny in her seventh year. I still remember her pouting because she couldn't get on the train with me when I was eleven. It's bizarre how fast seven years can pass. I think sometimes about where I'll be seven years from now and how much of my life will be different. I reckon you and I really aren't that different from who we were seven years ago. Seven years ago you were my best friend along with Harry and you drove me absolutely mad. It's a comfort to know all that is still true. I hope in seven years you're still my best friend. I love you so much._

 _Love,  
Ron  
_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
_ _11 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Well, we're not going after Nott's brother anymore. They picked up a trail on Rookwood outside Liverpool. His trail has been cold for weeks so we're jumping on this lead. I'll be happy when he's in Azkaban. I know George and Percy will be too. Bill and Fleur are hosting Sunday dinner next week so my whole family will be up in Cornwall. I was hoping you could come over. I miss you so much. I think I say that almost every letter, but I do._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
16 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I can't wait for you to come over tonight. I didn't even get to tell you about the mission. We finally got eyes on Rookwood. Kingsley put a temporary trace on him. Hopefully, he doesn't realise he's being tailed so we can move on him next week. I think it'll be a big operation. Kingsley is still seeing about getting legislation through that would let Harry and I operate without a Senior Auror. I don't know if it'll get through the Wizengamot in time. I keep telling him he's the Minister of Magic and should just pass whatever laws he wants, but he says that's not the way the Ministry works anymore. I reckon he's right, but it's still frustrating._ _Anyway, who cares about the mission really. You're coming over in six hours and that's about all I can think about. I thought about taking some puking pastilles and pretending to be ill or telling my parents your mum and dad have invited me over, but I just told them the truth which is that I was going to see you tonight. I didn't say that you're coming over, but dad's sharper than he lets on and I think he reasoned it out. Mum too. I know Harry and George did because George won't stop winking. Anyway, I'll see you soon. Six hours and counting._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

 _PS - I hope you remember how to do all the charms. It's been so long I forgot._

* * *

 _Tuesday  
_ _18 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I hope the conversation with your family went well. I hope you didn't pretend to be strong. This is one of those times it's okay to cry. Remember when you told me that? I do. It was up in your bedroom before we left for Australia. I had a good cry over Fred then we had a snog, I got a stiffy and had to put a pillow on my lap because it made you nervous._ _I'm glad it doesn't make you nervous anymore. You were perfect Sunday night. I know you say nobody's perfect, but you really were. I was thinking we could get away sometime this week before you go away with your mum and dad? Maybe we could fly to Dartmoor or I thought about maybe getting a hotel room in the village. I go there to walk around sometimes and I found a nice inn along the river. I just want to disappear with you for a few hours. Harry keeps nattering on about our next mission. He thinks we're close to hauling in Nott and Rookwood, but I don't think so. The way they plan and execute these missions are always a disaster. Hopefully, we won't have many more before you leave. I can't believe you only have two weeks before you're off to Hogwarts. Are you getting excited? Have you thought about when you want to go and get your books? Let me know as soon as you have any ideas._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
_ _20 August 98_

 _We're waiting for our official briefing and it's been six hours of waiting so I'm writing you. So much of what we do seems like just hurry up and wait. When there is action it's exciting, but so much of it is briefings and rehearsals and then the whole operation only takes like twenty minutes. It never goes as planned anyway. Only about 20% of what we plan actually happens. I get the feeling this is a really big mission. There will be more than one high value target. Maybe Rookwood will be there. I swear I just need him within a one mile radius and I'd bring him in so fast it would be a new Auror record._ _Mum wants to have the party for you and Ginny this weekend if Harry and I are back. I told her you were going out of town with your mum and dad so she's thinking the last weekend before you both leave for Hogwarts. Let's get together before then though. If Harry and I don't have a mission maybe we can meet up every day. I can't believe in two weeks you're going to be at Hogwarts. I'm going to miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Monday  
24 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I just got back and I'm sending Pig out right now. It's about one in the morning on Sunday, but hopefully you'll get it in time to send it back by Muggle post. The mission this week was bloody awful. I'm too tired to go into details, but hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. I think you said you were supposed to come back from Margate. I hope the beach holiday went well and you were actually able to enjoy it. Kingsley thinks his legislation might make it through this week so maybe I'll actually start getting paid for these missions so I can take you on a proper date this week. We're still on for Wednesday, right? I hope it's not too crowded. Harry said when he and Ginny went it was pretty bad and he ended up using his Invisibility Cloak. I reckon nobody will care about you and me though. It's been over three months after all. Can you believe it's been that long? I can't. Love you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Tuesday  
26 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bring your Head Girl badge because I want to see it. You forgot to bring it earlier this month. Do you want to have lunch in Muggle London? Since the paper has been reporting on Harry and I helping with all the raids dad thinks the press will be out and about, at least Skeeter. So maybe instead of school shopping we'll spend the day in London and mum could get your books. It could be fun. Kind of like that day we had in Brisbane. Or we could just deal with Skeeter and go to Diagon Alley. Whatever you want to do. I just can't wait to spend the whole day with you!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
31 August 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _So I guess this is the last letter I'll write to you before you leave for Hogwarts. I know you're disappointed I'm not going with you, but I know you'll be just fine. I'm so proud of you for going and I know you'll do great. Let me know the Hogsmeade weekends as soon as you can. I bet as Head Girl you can just go to Hogsmeade whenever you want. I'm not sure if or when I'll be able to visit until I find out more about this training. By the time you get this I might already be there. I don't know where I'll be or how much I'll be able to write. But I wrote this so you can read it on the train. Eat a bunch of chocolate frogs for me and tell Crookshanks he's in charge of making sure you and Ginny don't get into too much trouble. Enjoy the Welcome Feast and say hi to Hagrid for me. I love you and miss you already._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday  
_ _4 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _So I'm the twat writing you at reception. We're standing in a queue waiting to be issued all our equipment and uniforms. Yeah, I have to wear a uniform. This already feels like it's going to be the most miserable eight weeks of my life. The first two days were just a selection course apparently. Honestly, you'd think two months of missions with real Aurors would be selection enough, but Kingsley said we need to have uniform standards or something. Anyway, it was just lots of physical stuff. We didn't really learn anything. It was a lot of running and climbing and hiding and more running. The last part of the day they hit us with all kinds of jinxes. I think they wanted to see what we could stand and how we reacted to it. One of the spells made me go blind for a bit, which was a bit scary, but I'm okay now. Most of the other people who got blinded went completely mad, screaming and crying and everything. I reckon they're not used to being in situations like that. Some of the hexes were quite painful too, but it was nothing like getting Splinched. It was actually kind of fun being on my own and doing something. I think you'd have been proud of how I did._ _I got your letter this morning before I left. Glad to hear everything sounds like it's back to normal at Hogwarts. I hope you ate some trifle for me at the Welcome Feast and said hello to Nick. Is it weird sharing a room with Ginny? How is McGonagall as Headmistress so far? Is your schedule okay? Do you have enough free periods? Is the new DADA professor any good? I bet after the last year you could teach DADA. I can't tell you how many of the spells and jinxes I used at selection were ones you taught me. I miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
_ _6 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _So one of the trainees here is married and asked about passes to go see his wife. I thought the cadre were going to hex his arse off. I'll be keeping my mouth shut. I did hear a rumour that there are passes they do award for twenty-four hours for people who distinguish themselves. I don't know how they get awarded or when they'll be or even if it's true, but we're all holding out hope for them. I think almost everybody has at least five N.E.W.T.S. They're all really smart and you'd like most of them. Some of them have attitudes and I think they resent the fact that Harry and I are here without N.E.W.T.S, but I think the cadre can tell who they are. Oh, I forgot to tell you Neville's here with us too. Pretty great he made it through selection. Dumbledore's Army! We hardly ever have any free time, but I''ll write whenever I can. I think now we're off to get assigned a backup wand. Miss you._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
_ _10 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Sorry I haven't been able to write sooner. There's really not a lot of down-time here. When we're not in the classroom, we're in the field or studying or trying to catch up on sleep. And when I'm not doing any of that, I'm writing to you. I'm pretty exhausted all the time. We run everywhere here and the cadre are always trying to hex us or jinx us on our way. They make us use our backup wand all the time too, which is awful. Mine's hornbeam with a Kneazle whisker. I'm not even kidding. They didn't try to match it to us at all, just shoved it in our hand. I hate it, but I guess it makes sense. You never know what's going to happen and when you'll have to use another wand. It makes me glad I got stuck with Pettigrew's for as long as I did. Sorry this is so short, but it's all I can write for now. We only get about four hours of sleep a night and we never know when they'll wake us up. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
13 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I reckon this might be one of Crookshanks' whiskers in this wand because I'm actually doing pretty well with it! Nobody else is doing nonverbal spells with their backup wand. Well, I bet Harry is, but I don't actually see him at all. They split us up all the time. Reckon they didn't want an unfair advantage 'cos they knew we'd be too good together. I think you'd be proud of how I'm doing. Yesterday, was mostly a classroom day, but we had to do some navigating in the afternoon and I used your locator spell. I think they were impressed. I think about you every day here. Everything I do seems like something you taught me. I reckon you taught me more than any teacher at Hogwarts ever did. Hope you are doing great. Miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
17 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I'm really sorry I don't write more. Thank you for writing as much as you do. I can't tell you how great it is to get letters every day. I see Harry at mail call and Ginny doesn't even write him every day. To answer your question, I don't write about the people here much because you're too busy to really get to know people. Most everybody is older. I guess a bunch are people who have failed training in the past and are having another go with this new accelerated option. They say they were all at Hogwarts for the battle, but I don't remember seeing any of them. That's awesome that your parents are close to opening! They should call Hugo and fly him out to be their secretary. I bet they're really busy. Have you told them about my training? I don't know what you'd compare it to in the Muggle world. It's completely mad how little we sleep and how much we have to learn. Have I told you about the handbook we got? It's three times the size of our History of Magic book and we have to memorise the whole thing. There's no way I'll be able to do it. Next week we start stealth and tracking, which I guess I'm excited for. It beats all the classroom stuff we've been doing where it's hard just to stay awake. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Saturday  
19 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Happy Birthday! I hope you and Ginny do something fun. Maybe McGonagall will let you go to Hogsmeade for the day. I hate that I can't do anything special for your birthday. I hate not being able to write more. Every time I read one of your letters I say I'm going to, but I fall asleep before I can even get the parchment out. Yesterday we had a 48 hour tracking field exercise. 48 hours without sleep! I don't even know how I'm holding this quill. Will write more later. Happy Birthday, Hermione! I love you so much. Can't believe you're 19!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
23 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I feel like it's been months and not just a few weeks. They make use of every single second here, even our meals. Yesterday they made us eat breakfast, lunch and dinner in total darkness. I have no idea what any of it has to do with catching Dark Wizards, but if we ask questions they make us run or hex us. It's pretty miserable. I can't believe we're not even halfway done and it's only been three weeks. I try to stay excited about it, but sometimes it's really hard. I never get to see Harry and all the other people here are complete prats who have failed Auror training twice before. My weird dreams have started to come back. I hope you're sleeping well. How is being Head Girl? Did you get to go to Hogsmeade for your birthday? Are you having an easier time finding free time? Have you been able to go into the library? I hate that you're having a hard time and I can't be there. Only five weeks to go! I've lost total track of what day it is. The only way I figure it out is when I sit down and write you. It'll be worth it in the end, I guess. I hope you're proud of me. I miss you so much._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
24 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _We have our first big solo field exercise tomorrow and rumour has it whichever team brings in their target first gets a 24 hour pass. That means I'll be competing against Harry. I've got Neville on my team and an older girl who I think was Percy's year. She doesn't seem too impressed to be stuck with teenagers. Neville, Harry and I are definitely the youngest ones here. They rotate our teams so much I almost never see either of them except when we're in the classroom or mail call sometimes. Harry seems to be okay. Has Ginny said anything? I bet he gets top marks in everything. I think I'm doing really well considering I'm one of the youngest ones here. Well, I'm off to go get this pass for you. Think about how you want to spend 24 hours because I'm coming for you, Granger._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Monday  
_ _28 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I reckon you know Harry got the pass because you've probably already seen him by now. At least I hope you got to see him so he could tell all you about what it's like here and why I don't write more. My team would have gotten our target first if everyone had done like I said. Neville actually wasn't too bad. He botched a nonverbal disarming, which blew our position though and then Ms-Know-It-All refused to follow the plan I came up with even though I was the one who was selected team leader by the cadre. Anyway, they said we''ll get a chance for another pass soon, probably next weekend. Then after that it's only three weeks to go! There's no way I'm missing the chance to see you again. I miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
_ _7 September 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _We've been back in the classroom this week for medi-wizard training. They've been showing some pretty ghastly injuries Aurors have gotten in the field. Missing eyeballs and swollen limbs and stuff. They showed one Auror who got Splinched pretty bad, but it wasn't nearly as bad as mine. I told everyone how the worst part is dealing with the blood loss and how tired and weak it makes you. Nobody here seems to have been in the situations we've been in. I can tell a lot of them don't believe me. Anyway, after the medi-wizard stuff I think we'll be doing more Transfiguration and some Conjuring, which should be wicked. Try not to be too jealous. Honestly, I'll be glad when it's all over._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
1 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _We've had dueling practice during the afternoon this week and guess what? Yesterday, I disarmed Harry! I think the cadre all had money on it, which I think means Harry and I are definitely top of the class. It's been about the only time I've seen him the last few weeks. It's like they're trying to keep us apart on purpose. We don't even eat together. I think he was pretty surprised I beat him on the draw. I'll be glad when this is over and he can go back to being my best mate and not my competition. I think he's jealous Ginny doesn't write him as much as you do. He's always scowling when I see him at mail call. Anyway, we leave for our next field training tomorrow. Winning team gets a 24 hour pass. I think it's only a three day exercise and I'm trying to figure out what to pack. We're responsible for everything. They never tell us what to bring or where we're going. Last week, I think it was to an island in North Wales. It was really pretty country. Anyway, I should get some sleep before we leave. Don't worry, there's no way Harry's beating me this time. Miss you. See you soon._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
_ _4 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I got the pass! I won't go into details because I'm exhausted and just got in, but I got a pass I can use anytime this weekend! I know you'll have classes, but maybe if you asked McGonagall she'd let you go? Let me know as soon as you can! If I don't use the pass this weekend it's gone. Miss you and can't wait to see you!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
7 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Things have started to slow down a little this week. I actually got six whole uninterrupted hours of sleep last night. I think that just means they're going to ramp it up again soon though. It turns out the pass isn't twenty-four hours it's only half a day because we have classroom stuff in the morning and then we leave for another off-site training exercise. I can't believe I'm going to see you though! I feel like it's been FOREVER. Have you talked to McGonagall yet? If she says no, you should know I'm sneaking into the castle. Hopefully she says yes because my plan to get into the castle is complete shit. Miss you and see you soon!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
9 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I can't wait for tomorrow! It's been such a long week. More classroom time than I'd like, but they've mixed in some combatives training too, which is wicked. We're learning hexes and jinxes I bet even you haven't heard of before. It's not just defensive stuff either. I wish I'd known half this stuff at Hogwarts. Malfoy never would have messed with me. We even learn some Muggle hand-to-hand fighting. Anyway, I can't wait to see you! I got your letter and 12:30 outside the book shop works. We can go anyway you want. It doesn't even have to be Hogsmade. I don't really care what we do. I just want to see you. I miss you so much. I suppose by the time you get this, the day will already be history and we'll be counting down to the end. See you tomorrow!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Monday  
13 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I'm going to kill Skeeter. Actually, if mum sees that article she'll probably kill me before I get a chance to. I don't know how she saw us. I thought we were pretty private and we certainly weren't 'groping each other'. Well, except for out in the alley and then when we went inside the bookshop, but there was nobody else there. You don't think Skeeter''s back to being a bug again, do you? Was she at the Hog's Head when we got the room? I know Aberforth wouldn't say anything so she had to be. All the cadre have seen the article. It's going to be a long final two weeks. They keep quoting it. Harry even got in on it and asked how my 'sex romp' was. Don't worry, I boxed him in the ears for you. I don't even let any of it bother me though because I think I can confidently say that was the best day of my life. I can't believe it's over and I'm already back here. It's weird to think the next time I see you I'll be done with this place. We're going to be prepping for our culminating field training the rest of the week. Today I brewed an anti-Paralysis potion all on my own to bring with me. I guess that's N.E.W.T level stuff! I probably won't be able to write the rest of the week because we're going to be so busy, but by the time you get this we'll only have two weeks to go._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Friday  
16 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I thought with only a couple weeks to go that things might slow down again, but they've just increased the pace. We're back to only a couple hours of sleep a night and we have a test like every day. I guess it's hard to cram three years of training into eight weeks. There's a rumour we're going to finish training early. I don't want to get my hopes up, but that would be amazing. This has been the longest six weeks of my life. I hope Hogwarts has been good. Luna sounds like she's been a good influence on you. I wish we'd taken more walks around the grounds than we did when we were there. It sounds relaxing. Wish I could relax under a tree with you right now. Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into. Maybe I should have gone back to Hogwarts. It would have been worth it just to be with you. I miss you and love so much._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Monday  
19 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I didn't think there could be any truth to the rumors, but we are finishing early. Today they surprised us and told us all we have left this week is paperwork and job training about working in the Ministry. Only about five of us made it through. Of course, me, Harry and Neville all did. I can't remember how many started but I think it was about twenty. Everybody who didn't make it goes home today and I think those that did will actually get a bit more freedom. We get our assignments tomorrow and we have a brief ceremony on Friday. Then we start at the department on Monday. I can't believe it. Forget everything that I said in my last letter. I was just hungry and tired and I couldn't see the end. But it's finally here! We made it! If Halloween is still the first Hogsmeade weekend then that means I'll see you in a couple weeks, but ask McGonagall if maybe you can get away again. You are the only reason I got through these two miserable months and I can't wait to see you. Love you so much, Hermione._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday  
24 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Well, I'm an official employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron Weasley, Auror. Pretty scary, isn't it? Harry and I start work on Monday. It's going to be so strange to Floo to the Ministry with dad in the morning. Sometimes this all doesn't feel real. Sorry I didn't write more this week. There was a lot of paperwork and so much classroom time to go over all the regulations and rules and administrative stuff. It was definitely the most boring week of training. Mum made all of our favorites for supper our first night back. It was delicious, but it was probably the most uncomfortable meal of my whole life (and that includes drinking infusion of Gurdyroots with Xenophilius Lovegood). Everything was fine until my arse of a brother asked how you were. Mum and dad didn't mention Skeeter's article, but they might as well have. Mum asked how you were, but couldn't even look at me. I've never wanted to Disapparate from somewhere so badly. I'm glad I didn't though. Dad said something to me about using better judgment next time, but then said I'm grown and can make my own decisions. I think Harry and George were disappointed they didn't come down on me harder because it sounds like they're okay with me shagging you senseless as long as the Daily Prophet doesn't run an article on it next time. I still think Skeeter is back to being a bug and you should write to Kingsley and tell him. There's no other way anybody could have known. Unless maybe the cadre tipped her off. They all knew I was going to see you because it's all I talked about the week before I left. Anyway, I know you told me Ginny gave you hell for it so I thought I'd let you know mum and dad's reaction. Love and miss you. See you soon!_

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
25 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Sunday dinner tonight was great. Everybody kept saying how proud they were of me and Harry. They all asked about you too. Starting at the Ministry tomorrow without you feels weird. Kind of like when I read your letter about the roast beef and pork chops at the Welcome Feast. Not that I'm comparing you to pork chops, but you know what I mean. It's just starting something this big and you not being here feels wrong. I reckon it's how you feel going through everything at Hogwarts on your own. If you can do it I guess I can. I know if I made it through training without you that this will be nothing, but I just wish I could talk to you. Harry's so excited I don't think he's going to sleep at all tonight. I probably won't either. Miss you._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Tuesday  
27 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I got both your letters today. You don't have to apologise for not sending them off sooner. That happened to me all the time at training. Transfiguration sounds impossible and those night labs for Astronomy seem like a nightmare. How do you get any sleep? I hope you're taking care of yourself. Coming from someone who spent the last seven weeks averaging four hours of sleep a night, I can tell you sleep is important. Everybody at training was sick all the time and we lived off Pepper-Up Potion. So excited to see you this weekend! Harry wants to meet up at the Three Broomsticks. I could tell you all about my first two days at work in this letter, but I guess I'll wait until this weekend to tell you in person. See you soon!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
_ _29 October 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _So I know I told you I'd wait to tell you about work, but I wanted to tell you that the guy at the desk next to mine asked about you today. He called you a genius. Actually if I'm being technical he called you my genius girlfriend. I guess Kingsley was really hoping you'd join the Department and talked about you a lot this summer. Oh yeah, Williamson (that's the guy at the desk next to mine) also asked about where we went on our 'lover's retreat' this summer. Glad to see that Skeeter article is going to follow me everywhere. Don't worry, I don't regret a thing. Crazy that this Saturday will be Halloween. Harry was reminding me how that's the day we first became friends back in First Year. As if I could forget! He asked if we were going to do anything special, but I didn't think you'd be keen on anniversaries and stuff like that. Do you want to do something? I'll do whatever you want..Hope Pig gets this to you in time. I should start time-stamping these to see how many hours it takes him. I think he's getting faster. See you Saturday!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
1 November 98  
_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I wish Hogsmeade weekends could actually be whole weekends. One day with you isn't nearly enough. I don't have much to do today except wash my clothes. Harry and I might go for a fly, but other than that it's pretty boring here. At least it's Sunday dinner tonight and I get to see everyone. Charlie leaves for China this week for two weeks. There's some kind of dragon conference this month in Qinghai. He's going to meet with a bunch of people just as obsessed with dragons as he is. You should tell Hagrid about it. I bet he would fit right in. Anyway, he's going to be gone half the month, which stinks. It's been so great having him in Wales. George has been to visit him a bunch. He says Charlie has a great place in Snowdonia. It's apparently this perfect house on top of a mountain right there with all the dragons. Maybe we'll go this summer when you finish at Hogwarts. I'm jealous of how many places George has been this summer. He's been all over the continent and he even went to the states with Lee last month. I guess I shouldn't be too jealous. How many countries did we go to last spring? I think it was like six or seven. I still say India was my favorite. Which was yours? Harry told me he's always wanted to go to Africa. It would be pretty cool to see an Erumpent and watch the Proudsticks play. Where would you go if you could go anywhere in the world? I think I'd go back to Australia. Hope you're not spending all day today in the library. Say hi to Ginny for me._

 _Love,  
Ron_

 _PS It's been six months since you kissed me._

* * *

 _Tuesday  
3 November 98  
_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I hope your November is off to a good start. Is it getting cold up at Hogwarts? It's been raining at the Burrow since Sunday night. George told us all he head big news. I think everyone thought he was going to say he was finally moving out or going to open the shop back up, but he just wanted to let everyone know that he got a job in Diagon Alley. He's helping out at that little cafe next to Obscurus Books. You know the one that has those two tables with the purple and gold umbrellas? He's going to wait tables there. I'm happy he's doing something, I guess. Now that he's not traveling he just says at home mostly. I don't know what he does all day besides visit Fred. I didn't count all those countries we passed through in the train because technically we never really set foot in them. Serbia did seem really pretty, but I still say I'd go back to India or to Dijon. It seemed like a cool city and I think I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't convinced people were following us. I told Williamson yesterday about how we traveled from France to Bulgaria on a Muggle train because we thought someone sabotaged the Portkey. I thought he'd have a laugh, but since he worked with Mad-Eye he just said constant vigilance is always a good idea. I don't know if you remember Williamson. He said he remembers us because he was one of the first to respond to the Ministry break-in back in 1996. He's got a long ponytail like Bill and he's been an Auror for six years, I think. His desk is next to mine so I talk to him more than anyone else when Harry's not there. I'm trying to think of anyone else here you might know. There's Thomas Proudfoot. He was stationed at Hogwarts last year with Ethan Savage. They all went undercover last year. Proudfoot said he even knew Fred and George because he went on Potterwatch a few times. They all seem like good guys and it's funny how much they know about me and Harry. Sebastian Fox is one of the Senior Aurors who is out on missions a lot. Damian Doyle and Angus O'Connor are two that just came back from a long-term assignment on the continent. I get the feeling they don't think much of me, Harry, or Neville being here. Williamson is all right though. I think you'd like him. You should ask McGonagall for another day so you could come and see where I work. You have your night lab tonight, don't you? Hope it's not too painful and you get some sleep. Miss you._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
5 November 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Harry got back from his mission late last night. You'd think being on the top floor I wouldn't hear him, but those stairs are so loud. I guess I wasn't really sleeping either. I had a weird dream about Fred. He was a ghost, but he couldn't hear or talk to any of us. So I just spent the whole dream shouting at him. It was weird because when I woke up I felt like my throat was sore like I'd actually been yelling at him. Isn't that completely mental? I'm sorry people are still having a go at you over the Skeeter article and being Head Girl. I reckon they're just jealous. There's not a single person who deserves it more and just because you're not a "real Seventh Year" doesn't change that. Work this week has been pretty dull. The Senior Aurors make me go to this Muggle shop to get coffee and pastries all the time. Williamson said it means they like me and it's some kind of initiation. I think it's just because I know more about Muggle stuff than Neville. They don't make him do anything. He doesn't go out like Harry does, but he doesn't get sent on errands either. I don't actually mind because at least it's a break from sitting at my desk. Maybe tomorrow when they send me out I'll go to a different shop and see if they notice. I'm glad you went to go see Hagrid. Did he make his rock cakes? What are you going to do this weekend? Please don't say go to the library. I think Harry and I are going into Diagon Alley. He needs to get new robes and I'm almost out of parchment. Can you believe it? I don't think that ever happened in an entire school year at Hogwarts. It's funny how going into Diagon Alley used to be such an event. Remember when we'd only go once or twice a year and it was such a big deal? I used to get so excited. Well, I should get back to work. I'm supposed to be reading the Muggle obituaries to look for any unnatural causes of death. I tried to tell Dawlish the obituaries don't really say how people died and they're just about what people's lives were like and who they left behind, but he doesn't listen. I don't think he likes me very much, but that's okay because I don't like him very much. He just looked over at me, probably to make sure I'm not talking to Harry. I look like I'm working really hard right now. I've got my nose right next to the parchment like you do when you work on those problems sets for Arithmancy. Remember how you always used to get ink on your nose? I always wanted thought it was kind of cute. I'll write again soon. Miss you so much._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Saturday  
7 November 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I'm glad Slughorn is still having Slug Club meetings. Any new faces in it this year? Harry heard from Ginny that Hamish Macfarlan's grandson is a first year. I bet he got an invite, for sure. I bet you don't know who that is, but he was captain of the Magpies for nearly ten years and then went to work for the Ministry. Yesterday we got to talking about Quidditch and I told Williamson that I'd met Dathan Wisecarver and he didn't believe me. You should tell old Sluggy I'm an Auror. I bet he'll wish he invited me to his dinner parties. When I read your letter I started thinking about what our lives would have been like if I'd gone with you to his Christmas party like I wanted and not been such a jealous git. Do you remember when you sort of asked me during Herbology? I do. We were working with those awful Snargaluff pods. It's strange to think about how different everything would have been this year if you'd really asked me and I'd really said yes. It's even stranger to think about why I didn't. It feels like a million years ago. I don't remember what it's like not being in love with you. I mean I reckon I was probably in love with you then, but I didn't really understand it. I just liked staring at your tits and thought about what it'd be like to kiss you all the time. I remember I was so afraid to be honest with you. That's the part that really is hard to remember and reason out. I sure was a prize idiot. Have I told you how much I miss you? Sometimes I think being back at the Burrow makes it worse. It's really dull here. Worse than the summer. Only two more weeks until the next Hogsmeade weekend! I'm helping mum make Sunday dinner tomorrow night so wish me luck. I want to try to make the souffle again. Maybe over Christmas holiday I can make it for you. I promise I'm a better cook than a Potions-maker. How is Potions this year without me and Harry there to muck everything up all the time? Don't spend all weekend in the library._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Monday_  
 _9 November 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I got your letter about Transfiguration. Do you reckon McGonagall is that hard on you because it's the only class she's teaching? I was happy for you when you first told me she'd be teaching the NEWT level stuff because I know she's your favorite teacher. I know it's like you say, high expectations are the key to everything, but she sounds like she's being unreasonable. Nobody has higher expectations for yourself than you do anyway. She ought to know that. Tell her we didn't even do nonverbal human transfiguration at Auror training. Oh, my souffle on Sunday turned out okay so I really am going to make it for you over Christmas. I knew third time would be the charm. Oh, great news too. A bloke that works with Bill gave him five tickets to the Catapults game this weekend so I think Harry, George, Percy, Bill and I are going to go. I haven't been to a Quidditch game in ages so it ought to be fun. Plus that'll take up most of Saturday and then next Saturday I'll be with you at Hogsmeade! To answer your question, I don't like Dawlish because I think he's no better than Umbridge. He's a collaborator for the old regime. Kingsley swears he was under the Imperius Curse and Harry says he believes him, but the man went after Neville's grandmother! Even before that he was part of the team that went after Hagrid and McGonagall. Harry says he's a loyal soldier and a good administrator and he's getting all his orders from Kingsley now, but I think he's a complete wanker and that's being polite. I know what you'll say, but I know he'd have gone after your family if they'd told him. I swear he's incapable of independent thought. Why Kingsley picked him to head the Department is beyond me. Savage or Fox seem like they have enough experience. Even O'Connor would be better and he's a complete knob who I know hates that I'm here. I should get back to work. However bad Transfiguration is just be glad you're not reading Muggle obituaries all day. You should ask McGonagall for another day like the one last month. I miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
11 November 98_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _I told you how I've been going to a different coffee shop each time they send me out, right? Well, yesterday I went to a place that sold friands. Remember those little almond cakes I loved in Australia? I'll have to take you there over Christmas holiday. It reminded me of sitting by the river in Brisbane and having breakfast. What I wouldn't give to go back there with you right now. I do think Williamson is right and the reason they send me out all the time is because I know the most about Muggles. He asked if I took Muggle Studies and was really surprised when I told him I hadn't. I think almost everyone who works here got their NEWTS in Muggle Studies. I get the idea most of them aren't Muggle-born except Proudfoot and Peacock. Neville seems to have a hard time with it all. I don't think his grandmother ever took him out to Muggle places. I guess that shouldn't really surprise me. Mum and dad never really took me out much either. Anyway, yeah they still treat Neville like everyone used to treat Harry when he first got to Hogwarts. I get the idea his parents really were top-notch Aurors. Anyway, when I told Williamson I just knew all this Muggle stuff from traveling with you he couldn't believe all the places I'd been. I guess he's been wanting to go to Australia for ages. I told him how we'd been all over, Brisbane and Perth and everywhere in between and he got even more jealous. He said it's not fair all the places I've been and that he can't believe I'm only eighteen. I told him after all we've been through that neither could I. Hope this month's Slug Club meeting is better than the last. At least you've got Ginny there this time. Believe me, I wish I could be there too. Maybe you could bring me as a guest to the Christmas party._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday  
12 November 98  
_

 _Dear Hermione,  
I know I just wrote you, but I'm so angry and Harry's not here and I don't want to complain to Williamson, but Dawlish is a complete idiot, and that's putting it nicely. I can't decide if he's completely lost the plot of if he's just that much of a wanker. He reminds me of Percy sometimes back when he was Head Boy. He's got his head so far up his arse sometimes he can't take any criticism. It wasn't even criticism. It was just a suggestion. I told him that having me look through obituaries is useless because Muggle obituaries almost never say how a person actually died. I said that maybe if we could cross-reference the ages and residences or occupations of the people we could maybe find some trends. He just said to keep looking for cause of death. So that's all I've done for nearly a week. It's the most depressing job I think anybody could have. I just read about dead people all day. I wouldn't mind doing this so much if there were an actual point to it all. Hopefully, next week I'll have a new assignment. I've been working on this stupid project since last week. Reading all these obituaries made me go home and look at Fred's. I never actually read it when it ran in the Prophet. It barely says anything about him. They're really poor indicators of the life a person lived. It's useless information and trying to gather intelligence from it is a joke. Tell me something good about Hogwarts. This weekend is Slytherin - Gryffindor, isn't it? I hope you go to the game. At the very least to watch Ginny. I bet she'll do great. Okay, Dawlish is looking at me again so I'm getting back to work. Miss you lots._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday  
15 November 1999  
_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _It's pretty cool that Gwenog Jones is going to be at Slughorn's Christmas party. Didn't she go to one of his dinners Sixth Year? Anyway, I bet Ginny is excited. She loves the Harpies. The Catapults game yesterday was really fun. I can't remember the last time we all went to a Quidditch match with dad. Oh, did I tell you that George couldn't come? He went to Russia for the weekend with Lee. Lee's job sounds like so much fun. He travels all the time. I should have gotten a job with the Department of Magical Games and Leisure. Anyway, I guess the last time we all went to a Quidditch match together was the World Cup, but that was such an event. Plus Bill wasn't even there. I can't even remember the last time I was at a real match like this with him. I went into Caerphilly when we first arrived and got us some fish suppers to eat during the match. Dad was confused why they were all wrapped in newspaper. I didn't know the answer so if he asks you that the next time he sees you be ready for it. Everybody was really impressed that I went and got them though. I think Percy and Bill were surprised I carry Muggle money on me and even more that I have no problem wandering into random Muggle towns and finding my way around. I guess I never really told them about what we did Australia. It was a great match and lasted all the way past midnight. Poor mum was still up and was so worried when we came home, of course. I told her she should have just looked at her clock to see we weren't in danger. We got in so late I slept until noon almost. How have you been sleeping? Do you see any of Kreacher? Mum's making Shepherd's Pie tonight and for some reason I thought of all the dinners Kreacher used to make us. Six more days until I see you!_

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _Monday  
16 November 1998_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Guess what? As of today I'm not reading obituaries anymore. Well, I am. I'm just reading the whole paper with it. I wonder if Harry complained for me. I told him how pointless it was to look for things that aren't there, especially without looking at the context. I know he's got Dawlish's ear so I bet he has something to do with it. Anyway, I'm doing background trend analysis now. That means I'm reading Muggle newspapers from this week, but also looking back at news right after Voldemort first disappeared the first time to try to look for stuff that's the same and stuff that's different. We're at such a dead right now. Forget finding Nott and Rookwood. We're having no luck finding any of the dark wizards who were making noise this summer. Williamson said he overheard they might totally overhaul the way analysts operate. I'm not supposed to tell you all this stuff, but I told you everything about our missions this summer and no piece of parchment is going to make me keep secrets from you. Ginny wrote Harry and said we almost lost to Slytherin! I don't understand how that's even possible. (This is the part where you tell me it's because they don't have me at Keeper anymore). Was it really that close? Are our Chasers really that bad? I really thought Demelza was better than that. I'm glad you went to the match instead of the library. You'll have plenty of time to revise this year. One match won't make a difference, I promise. Don't feel too guilty about it. I hope you didn't spend all day Sunday in the library to make up for it. Knowing you, you probably did. I think Harry, George and I are going to play a quick match after work today. All this talk of Quidditch makes me miss it. Not as much as I miss you though. See you in four days!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Wednesday  
18 November 1998_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _Today I was out almost an hour going to get coffee and I don't think anyone noticed. Dawlish definitely would have, but he's out on a mission with Harry. Anyway, I went to this Middle Eastern bakery. Nobody liked the coffee because they said it was too strong, but they liked the cheese pastries I brought back. Williamson said I'm doing too good a job and pretty soon they'll make it my permanent position. I like looking for new places. It's certainly more fun than sitting at my desk all day. I think you'd like the place I went to today. I think it was Lebanese. They had these lamb pastries that looked incredible. I should start writing down all the places I want to take you too over Christmas holiday. I haven't really thought about what I want to do this weekend beside snog you senseless and get a room at the Hog's Head. I know that second thing's not going to happen again, but maybe we could at least spend a little less time at the Three Broomsticks this time and a little more time just the two of us. I loved having the three of us all together again and it was great to see Hagrid, but I'd like some time alone. I miss you so much. Can't wait to be with you._

 _Love,  
_ _Rob_

* * *

 _Friday  
20 November 1998  
_

 _Dear Hermione,  
I don't know why I always write to you the day before I'm going to see you. Probably because I'm so excited. By the time Pig gets this letter to you our afternoon together will probably be over. I can't believe how long these three weeks have felt. I never thought I could look forward to something so much. I really think Seventh-Years should be able to come to Hogsmeade whenever they want. You're nineteen, after all, and after everything you've been through they should definitely grant you an exception. Then we'd probably spend every day in Hogsmeade, of course, and you wouldn't be able to get your seventeen NEWTS and I wouldn't get to be the greatest coffee runner in the history of the Ministry. I really only wrote this to tell you how excited I am to see you. Harry agreed with me that this one month felt so much longer than the last three I think it's probably because we're not as busy as we were at training. We had so little free time and stealing moments to write you was like an art. All I ever looked forward to every day aside from letters from you was sleep. Once I was done writing you I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. It seems like it takes me forever to fall asleep now. Do you remember the night when you came over this summer while my family was at Shell Cottage and we did it twice in my room? That's all I think about when I fall asleep in this bed. It makes for some good dreams, but I always wake up with a stiffy. Miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Sunday_  
 _22 November 1998_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _It's crazy to me how slow three weeks can feel and how fast a few hours can go. At least it's only two more weeks until the next weekend and then Christmas break will be here before we know it. Percy came by the Burrow early today to see mum and dad and help with supper. This summer I really couldn't tell if he really wanted to spend time with us or if he still felt guilty. I tried to talk to him about it once and he tried to say I don't know how it feels to turn my back on family and be responsible for that kind of pain. Bill's been really good about not telling people what happened last year so he didn't know that I walked out on you and Harry, but I told him. I think he's been a little better since then about not carrying around all that guilt. I know what that's like and it's not fun. Charlie comes back from China today. I can't wait to hear about it. I hope he brought stuff back. He has such a sweet tooth he almost always brings back some kind of chocolate when he's abroad. I showed mum the robes we bought yesterday in Hogsmeade. I wish you'd let me buy you something. I guess I'll just have to save it all up for Christmas. I can't believe it's almost December. I forgot to ask you yesterday about whether you and Ginny could bring me and Harry as guests to Slughorn's Christmas party. I bet old Sluggy would love having Harry there and I would love it because I I bet we could find an empty classroom to disappear. At the very least I could snog you in the cloakroom. Ask McGonagall about it or at the very least Slughorn! It would be fun to be back at the castle plus Harry says the food at Slughorn's parties is always top notch. The party is right before you leave for Christmas holiday, right? That would be two more times I get to see you in the next month. It'll give me a chance to wear the new robes we picked out yesterday._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Tuesday_  
 _24 November 1998  
_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _So we're two days into the work week and nobody has asked me to get coffee yet. It must be some kind of miracle. You know what's even more incredible? I went out on assignment. Dawlish came to my desk yesterday to see if I'd finished this report on Muggle homicides in Lincolnshire. I told him no and I could tell he was angry because he thinks I'm a lazy sod. But then I told him that there were two missing persons reports from the same week this summer that were unsolved that I couldn't tell were homicides or not. Both happened outside Appleby, which is where we had a mission this summer around the same time to find Rookwood. So he told me to go investigate and talk to the Commissioner to see what I could find and he sent Williamson with me. Williamson let me take the lead. He helped me out a bit with how to talk to Muggle authorities, but he said it was my lead so I ought to be the one in charge. I think we might have something that could get us closer to Rookwood. One of the persons who is missing was a Muggle lawyer who tended to Nott's brother's estate. That's the place where Theodore was killed back in May. Anyway, I'm obviously not supposed to tell you all this, but it's the first time since I started working here that I actually feel like I'm doing something. Williamson and I stopped for lunch while we were out and I told him how much he reminds me of Bill, mostly just because of his ponytail. We spent most of the time talking about Hogwarts. He told me he got put in detention for a whole month his fifth year because he brought his electric guitar to school and tried to play it and nearly blew up the Hufflepuff common room. I guess I know now why there was never electricity at Hogwarts. He is really into music and said he's seen Kirley Duke perform live over fifty times. He's a Falcons fan too, which is almost as bad as being a Cannons fan. I hope Harry comes back tonight. He left this morning with Dawlish and I want to know what they find out. I hate that everything has gone cold. Miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Thursday_  
 _26 November,  
_ _  
Dear Hermione,  
_ _Billiamson asked me to go out for a pint last night after work. I wish Harry had come too, but he's out again with Dawlish. It was a fun night. I got back pretty late and I think mum was worried, which was silly, but I don't think she'll ever stop worrying. It felt odd to go back to the Burrow at the end of the night. Part of it had to do with mum's worrying, but part of it had to go with going back to my bedroom. I realised the posters in my room are the same ones I put up when I was eight years old. I don't know it's like being at the Burrow makes me feel like I'm still ickle Ronniekins, but going out with Billiamson and Proudfoot makes me feel an Auror. I guess it's because for the first time this week at work I actually feel like maybe I belong there. Then I went home and I tell mum and dad about it all and I feel like I'm just playing make believe or something. I know what you'll say. You'll say I am an Auror and no matter how old I am, I'll always be ickle Ronniekins to my family, but I just feel like I'm not either one. I'm just stuck between the two. I don't know if that makes any sense. Neville and I went out to lunch yesterday. I didn't know he's got a flat in Hogsmeade. I just figure he was living with his Gran. I told him I was jealous and next Hogsmeade weekend we were all coming over. He was jealous I've gone out on assignment and I told him to be patient. I might invite him out if Billiamson and I go out again next week. He asked about you and what you had to say about Hogwarts. I told him you said it was different and not the same Hogwarts we knew. He said that's why he didn't go back. It's going to be a small Sunday dinner this weekend. Bill and Fleur are entertaining her schoolmates_ _and George is in Brussels with Lee so it'll just be Percy, Charlie and I. It's funny to think I've seen more of them in six months than I probably have in the last six years. Kind of like I've written to you more in the last six months than I have to anybody in my whole life. It is weird how life changes. Can't wait to see you next weekend!_

 _Love,_  
 _Ron_

* * *

 _Tuesday_  
 _1 December_

 _Dear Hermione,_  
 _Harry and I stopped by Grimmauld Place after work today. He said he just wanted to check on it, but I think he's thinking about moving out of the Burrow. I think he feels a little guilty since mum and dad put that new room on for him this year. It looked okay. He said it wasn't any different than when he visited this summer. I'm glad your parents' practice is doing so well. I know it was a lot of work so that's really good news. Thanks for passing along my best to Hugo. I think it's really great they keep in touch with him. I wrote him once this summer, but never heard back. I reckon he's just as busy as we are. I'm glad he stayed in Perth. He really seemed to like it. Sunday dinner this weekend was fun. Nothing special except Charlie and I made everything. Mum said it was a nice change to watch someone else prepare the meal. I think we might have it at Shell Cottage next week. Fleur says she wants to host again. It will feel weird to go back. Harry said they've taken good care of Dobby's grave. Bill said we ought to come back in late spring to see the wildflowers that bloom there. Sorry this won't be very long. I'm pretty tired. Harry says we've gotten out of shape since training ended so we worked out today AFTER visiting Grimmauld Place. Needless to say, I'm exhausted. I knew there was a reason I don't like working out. The only workout I want to do is a horizontal one with you. Can't believe we're in December already. Excited to see you this weekend. Anything special you want to do? Think about it. You know what I'll say._

 _Love,  
Ron_

 _PS - It's been seven months since you kissed me._

* * *

 _Sunday_  
 _6 December_

 _Dear Hermione,_  
 _I think tonight will be my last night at the Burrow. Can you believe it? Harry and I started moving our stuff out today. Mum wasn't too upset. She even offered to help decorate once we got settled in. I didn't really take much. I think we're going to go shopping after work tomorrow. Scary thought, right? Harry and me with paychecks and a whole apartment to decorate. We both have big plans for it, but I don't want to tell you much. It'll be a surprise when you finally see it in a couple weeks. Anyway, I do know Harry is going to take Sirius' bedroom and I'm taking the second floor like I did last year. I don't know if you could tell how excited I was yesterday about moving out. Just thinking about having a proper place to myself, a room that's not practically an attic. I do feel a bit guilty about leaving mum. I didn't tell you yesterday, but I do. She said tonight at dinner I have a job and a girlfriend and she can understand why I want to have my own place, but I still think it makes her sad. I am so excited for Harry and I to live on our own, but I feel guilty when I think of mum all alone in that big house though. I don't know. It just feels like moving on as much as it does moving out. I know what you'll say. You'll say the same thing you said yesterday. That's part of growing up and getting older. I just hate feeling like I'm abandoning my mum. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I do. I think I'm just repeating myself now. It's been a really long day and I'm really tired. I wish it was next weekend already and we'd be down to single digits. Even though I just saw you yesterday I already miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _Friday_  
 _11 December_

 _Dear Hermione,  
Sorry I didn't get to write more this week. Work has been a little more demanding since I went to Lincolnshire. Either Harry has been talking me up or Dawlish finally realised I'm not completely worthless. Biilliamson said he heard more rumblings about changing the way the analysts operate. Right now we work all together with one person on scatter, one on signal, and one on background (that's me), but he says they're talking about reorganising as task force. I know you don't know what all that means, but it's a big change. More importantly, it's exactly what I've been telling Harry. So now I know if something does change I'll kind of be the one behind it. Pretty cool, huh? Not bad for someone who has only been on the job for two months. It means work is busier now and I don't have time to write you though. Throw in some long nights trying to get Grimmauld Place to stop smelling like Hippogriffs and puffskeins and I just haven't had the energy to write. It'll all be okay though because next weekend you'll get to see all the results of our work. Hope you're not working too hard. I know how you can get at the end of the semester. At least it's been cloudy all month and your night labs have been cancelled. That's great news. I can't believe I forgot to ask how the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match went when I saw you last weekend. Thanks for filling me in. I'm glad Luna is still commentating. That makes me so happy_ _. I can't wait to see you next weekend. Miss you._

Love,  
Ron

* * *

 _Thursday_  
 _17 December  
_

 _Dear Hermione,_  
 _I'm sorry I'm so terrible at writing. I feel like a git. Especially when you sent three this week. Please know I love reading each one. Work has been even worse. I was supposed to follow up on another lead, but he sent Billiamson out with Harry instead. I didn't ask why I wasn't going. Billiamson said he reckoned because they wanted me to stay and keep working through all the data. His first name is William. I can't believe I forgot to tell you that. William Williamson. Pretty crazy, right? Harry and I took him by Grimmauld Place today to get input from an outsider. He couldn't believe how big it was, but he said it didn't seem creepy at all. So I guess all our work paid off. I can't wait for you to see it. I don't want to tell you all the things we've done because I want it to be a surprise. I think it'll be a place you want to come visit though. Not that I'll object to coming by your mum and dad's over the holiday too, but just think about it. A whole flat just to ourselves. It'll be like that suite Kingsley got us in Brisbane all over again. Harry said he'll have to take Ginnny straight to the Burrow after he picks her up. Mum does not give the two of them much slack at all. Only daughter and all that, I guess. Harry made a comment the other night while we working in the parlour about how different my relationship with you is than the one he has with Ginny. I don't really know what he meant. We didn't talk about it more. I reckon you and I are a little more intense than them, but we've just been through so much more. That's funny that your parents are going to the office on a Sunday to work. Do you think it's just an excuse so I can pick you up and we can be alone? If it is your parents just became my favourite people in the whole world. Billiamson said he can't wait to meet you so we'll have to plan a night out with him or maybe you can come visit work some day next week. I can't believe we finally made it to Christmas holiday! See you in two days._

 _Love,_  
 _Ron_


	4. Chapter 4

**_3 January 1999  
_ _Sunday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _So it's been about three hours since I put you on the train. I walked all the way to Victoria Park. Have you ever been there? I think you'd like it. There's all these gardens and Muggle artifacts you'd probably love. Parts of it reminded me of Henley too. Sometimes I really wish my brain didn't think about you everywhere I go. It would make missing you a whole lot easier. I think about things you'd like and places I'd like to take you. I don't think I told you that when you were here and I should have. I think about you and I think about us. I think we should get a room at the Hog's Head at the end of this month. I still can't stop thinking about New Year's. I don't think I can go back to a weekend every month. I hate missing you. I can't believe Christmas holiday is over already. I guess time will go fast now that I'll be helping George. He keeps telling me I don't have to help, but I know he's excited. I'm excited too. He always used to keep all the stuff he and Fred worked on secret. Anyway, my favorite part of Victoria Park was the pond. I sat on a bench there for almost an hour. It made me think about Henley and Brisbane. We sat on a lot of benches this summer. Dijon, Brisbane, Perth, Henley. We've been a lot of places. It's funny to think about how much has changed since then, even though it's only been six months. I never knew so much could happen in six months. Do you remember when you joked in Australia about how we had to practice having sex? I feel like we're finally done practicing, don't you? Not that every time before was bad, but it's really good every time now. Not even good. It's fucking brilliant. I'm thinking Pig can probably make the trip tonight so maybe you'll get this letter at breakfast. Hope it doesn't make you blush. Actually I hope it does. Miss you already._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _5 January 1999  
_** ** _Tuesday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Kingsley came by the office yesterday which he's never done since Harry and I have been there. It was definitely more than just a friendly walkthrough. It was like he was looking for something. I went to the shop and worked with George til nearly midnight last night. We're already almost done cleaning the flat. I stayed the night. Mostly it was because I was so tired, but also because I didn't want George to be alone there. I figure the first night back there has got to be hard. I didn't stay in Fred's room. It felt too strange so I just slept on the sofa. Harry was angry this morning because I didn't' tell him I was staying the night. He reminded me of mum ! I guess he was worried I'd run off to Hogwarts to see you. Can't say I haven't thought about it. When is the next Quidditch match? I want to come see a match. I don't care if it's Slytherin-Ravenclaw. I just want to see you again. I can't write much more because I have a big deadline coming up. See? Sometimes I actually do work too. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _7 January 1999  
Thursday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Kingsley came by again this morning. Nobody seems to know exactly what's happening, not even Harry. Remember how I was telling you the way the whole Department is organised doesn't make any sense? Harry and I think they're going to make a task force that operates kind of like the team Harry and I worked on this summer. The report I was working on all last week was about analyzing the different metrics we used this summer to track the escaped Death Eaters. Harry and I think that means they're going to reorganize things. Hopefully that means my days reading obituaries are over. It sure feels like a lot longer than four days since I've seen you. That might be because I've been going to George's every day after work. I've hardly seen Harry except for during lunch because I've been at the shop so much. Does Ginny ever say anything about the stuff Harry tells her? Does he tell her anything? I bet she doesn't even care. But after everything we've been through I figure you'd want to know. I got the letter you wrote on the train yesterday. It's funny that made you think of the train to Sofia but the ride up back in September didn't. What I wouldn't give for a twelve hours in a private sleeping car with you right now. Now that's all I'll be thinking about tonight. Who am I kidding. I think about you every night anyway. Miss you so much. Glad that your first day back went well._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _10 January 1999  
_ _Sunday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm at the Burrow waiting for Bill and Fleur to get here for Sunday dinner. Harry and I were going to go for a fly, but it started snowing so we turned around. It's funny before last year I wouldn't have minded being out in the snow and getting a little wet, but after the past year Harry and I agreed we're both done being cold. I spent Friday night at George's again so I could wake up early and help him. Yesterday we finally cleaned out Fred's room. It was really hard. We didn't know what to do with all his clothes because George didn't want them and we didn't want to throw them out. I ended up with a lot of stuff. I won't wear any of them because I think that would be weird, but it didn't feel right to throw them out. I dunno. like having some of them, especially his dragon-skin jacket. I think George is happy I have it too. Anyway, Harry came and met us for a pint afterward and we toasted Fred. I haven't done that since I was with Hugo in Perth. Did I ever tell you about that night? I told Hugo stuff I hadn't even told you yet. It was stuff you already knew, of course, but I don't think we ever really talked about it. Mostly I just told him about what an arse I was right after Fred died and how I didn't go to his funeral. I actually tried to tell him I was a wizard. I can't tell if he believed me or not. I told George a little about Hugo. I still think the two of them would get on. Anyway, we're done with almost all of the cleaning and maintenance to the flat and the shop. Next comes the real fun. Restocking the inventory. George says he thinks it'll take three months at least to be ready to open to the public again. I told him I'm up for the challenge if he is. It'll be a busy three months until then, but I'll be happy for the distraction. I miss you so much. Only two weeks to go._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 ** _12 January 1999  
Tuesday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm on the new task force!I think the Prophet might run a story on it so hopefully you can read all about it. Since I'm your boyfriend you get the first scoop. I knew something was going on as soon as I walked in. Everything was different, even the ways the desks were set up. Guess what? I'm back to sitting next to Harry. The only thing that stinks is Neville isn't. There are ten of us total on this new task force I'm really excited for the change. I think I'll get to use a lot more of my training and at least feel like I'm doing something again. Billiamson, Savage and Fox are all on it too. I wish Proudfoot was. That's the Muggleborn who used to be on Potterwatch. I don't know what our first directive will be or what we're even working on. Today was all about talking about what was happening. We talked about the purpose of this reorganisation and then we talked about the advantages of being a more flexible unit and then we talked about how the missions would be structured. Basically it was just a lot of talking. I was pretty excited to get to George's. I thought about you when I was there because George taught me how to make their Bruise Removal Paste. It's a really tricky potion. I never knew Fred and George were so good at potions. You'd never know it based on their marks at Hogwarts. I guess I never really realised how they had to make all their inventory. All I did yesterday after work and all I'll do tonight is make all this Bruise Removal Paste. I told him he ought to think of a more nifty name for it. Bruise B-Gone or something. Anyway, I thought about that bruise you got sixth year from their punching telescope and how mum tried to fix it. I remember trying to tell you that you looked fine and you didn't believe me. It used to drive me mad how you never seemed to listen to my compliments. It still does sometimes if I'm honest. I'm sure if I tell you right now how brilliant and beautiful and perfect you are you'll just roll your eyes and skip to the end of this letter. I bet you're doing it right now. Maybe I'll do nothing but fill my next whole letter full of telling you how brilliant you are, but my lunch break is ending right now so I have to get to work. Miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

 _PS - did you steal my jumper? I can't find it anywhere._

* * *

 ** _16 January 1999  
Saturday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Sorry I wasn't able to write more. It was a busy week and the little free time I had I spent with George. Harry came by last night to see some of the progress we've made. He was really impressed and George even taught him some of the charms to help us with the inventory. He agreed with me that the Department could use a couple cases of that Bruise-Removal Paste. He also agreed with me that it needs another name. I think there are a lot of things the Department could use from the shop. It's really hard to believe Fred and George only got 3 OWLS sometimes. I guess it just makes you realise how much book smarts aren't everything. I wonder sometimes how many NEWTS I would have gotten. I know you said I basically took four this fall, but I still don't think that's accurate. I couldn't do any of the things you are right now. Sorry to hear about McGonagall's surprise assessment last week. Harry said Ginny complained about it too. Sometimes I think you really are the only reason she's still teaching that class. Dad said it's really unusual for a Headmaster to continue to teach. I'm sure she knows it's because you're the brightest witch that has ever and will ever come to Hogwarts and she wants to be able to say she taught you everything you knows when you're big and famous one day. Things at work have been good, just really busy. I love working alongside Harry again, but I'm working all the time now so I can't ever write. Did I tell you I'm the only analyst on the team? I know what you'll say. I should take it as a compliment, but it means I'll never get to go out with the tactical team. Harry went out on our team's first recon with Fox and I think it was pretty successful. Damian Doyle planned it. Did I tell you he's basically our Command and Control? I would have rather had O'Connor, but I guess Doyle's all right. The important thing is that it wasn't Dawlish. His only job now is supervising and coordinating all the missions. He doesn't plan them anymore. Can't believe I'll finally see you in a week! I miss you so much and I can't wait to tell you about all the stuff happening at work. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _19 January 1999  
Tuesday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I got your letter yesterday. Why did I think Hogsmeade was this weekend? Have I just gone completely mad and lost track of days? I don't know if I can go two more weeks without kissing you. If I'm honest, there's a lot more I'd like to do than kiss you, but I think you know that. I still think we ought to get that room in the Hog's Head again. It probably wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for all of Hogwarts to remember that Skeeter article and that Hermione Granger doesn't live in the library. I can't believe those daft cows are all still having a go at you. I know I don't have to tell you not to let it bother you. You'll always have people jealous of you. Mostly because you're dating me, but also because there's a bloody good reason all the professors love you. You work hard and you love to learn. I reckon that's like every professor's wet dream. Please don't let a bunch of shite-for-brains teenagers get you down. If they worked as hard as you they'd get the same marks. I know it's hard, especially with Ginny at practice all the time, but you still have Luna. And you said you liked having lunch with your professors. Don't let what anyone else says bother you, please. Tell them to piss off. You're Hermione effing Granger and survived way worse than this. Don't you forget it. Tell me if I need to come up there. The task force's jurisdiction includes Hogwarts. Harry and I will both be there before they can even breathe another bloody word about you. You're Head Girl for a reason and everybody else can stuff it. Maybe you could ask McGonagall if you can come see me. I'm sure she'd understand you need a break. You're probably the only one in that whole castle who is just there to learn. McGonagall knows that. I bet she'd cut you a break if you asked her if you can come see Harry and me for an afternoon. It'll be no different than going to have tea at Hagrid's. You can just come and have tea with us. Either that or Harry and I will dust off the old Invisibility Cloak and check which passageways are still working. Ask McGonagall! Think about it! Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _22 January 1999  
Friday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Work feels more like training now because I'm busy all the time and never have time to write you anymore during the week. I didn't even get to George's the last two days I was so tired after work. He said he understood and I know he really does, but it's gotta be hard doing that work alone when he used to always do it with Fred. I hope he went out with Lee or visited mum and dad. You're right, I do still worry about him. I told him why I couldn't make it last night again and he said he knew what I was doing was important. I don't think I've ever heard him say anything was important before. He's a lot more serious than he used to be. I keep him posted with what Harry and I are doing. Not as much as you because I don't think he cares that much about the details, but he cares about the end result. He always asks if we have leads on Rookwood. We are planning a big op at the end of the month. I'm hoping I can get to go on it. O'Connor said when Harry and I work together we fire on all cylinders. I've never heard that expression before. It must be a Muggle thing, I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing, but I think it's a compliment. It really makes me miss you though. If you were here I know we'd put everyone else out of a job because we'd have everybody locked up already. I definitely feel like I'm doing work that's a little more worthwhile on the Task Force now, but it's still really frustrating the way we have to follow all this Ministry protocol. It's just like last summer where have all these boring pre and post-op meetings that took as long as the missions. Plus the mission we're planning requires cooperation with the Muggle authorities so there's all this Muggle paperwork we're getting. I don't even think the mission will do any good since we're following up on a lead that's a week old. It just takes so long for everything done here it drives me mad. Anyway, I hope you passed on my message to all the prats who had something to say about you last week. I told Harry and he said he thinks we could find some kind of credible threat at Hogwarts that would require us to visit. Did you ask McGonagall about coming to see us? Have you been to see Hagrid recently? I'm jealous because Neville said he sees him all the time in Hogsmeade. I still haven't been to his flat and I need to, but I think being that close to you would probably drive me mad. I'd end up trying to climb the gates and end up in trouble. Good thing there's only a little over a week to go. Maybe I'll ask Neville if we can all hang out at his place. That is if you haven't changed your mind about the room at the Hog's Head. Miss you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _24 January 1999  
Sunday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You sound like you need a break. You really ought to ask McGonagall about getting a day out once or twice a week. I'm not just being randy now, I promise. You could go see your mum and dad or come to the Burrow. Mum would love to see you! I just think your mind needs a break. And being surrounded with children who get their jollies being cruel to anyone they're jealous of sounds like a nightmare. I'm going to write McGonagall if you don't say something. I know you said they don't bother you, but I'm sure it's hard to fight off the urge to hex them every bloody chance you get. That's what I'd be doing at least. I spent all day yesterday helping out George. I worked on the fake moustaches and ended up suggesting a lot of ideas for disguises he could sell. Stuff to change your hair and eye color like Tonks used to, only without a spell. He said there's Muggle stuff for all of that and I told him he ought to sell that then. Some of it sounds absolutely disgusting though, like the lenses Muggles put in their eyes. Gross! I'll stick to charms! Speaking of charms, I think I learned a new one for the next time we get that room at the Hog's Head. It lasts a lot longer than the one I've been doing so the next time we have a night like New Year's where we do it three times we won't have to stop and do the charm again. Have you thought about what you want to do next weekend? Neville said we could come by for a couple hours, but he won't be in until mid-afternoon. That might be fun. You didn't really get to talk to him much on New Year's, did you? He seems really happy (which is the same thing he says about me). It makes me wonder if he's not seeing someone too. If he is he's really quiet about it. Anyway, let me know what you want to do. I can't wait until this year is over and I don't have to countdown to six hours in Hogsmeade with you every month. Miss you._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 ** _26 January 1999  
_ _Tuesday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I read the charm in a book. I was doing research for George. It's just an extension I can add onto the original incantation. How else did you think I learned, it you ninny? Shopping and lunch sounds fine. I'm surprised it took you this long to run out of parchment. Don't bother buying a new quill. I learned the charm yesterday for self-inking quills and will give you one of the ones I worked on. George said you could have a lifetime supply. Work is good, I guess. Being the only analyst on the entire task force is a lot of work. I haven't been out with the tactical team yet. Harry said they're still just trying to work out how the task force functions within the larger department and they won't make any permanent shifts to personnel until they work the kinks out. I know he's right, but it's still really annoying. The desks might be in a different place, but I'm still stuck here with Billiamson while Harry is in there with command and control. Have you said anything to McGonagall? I hate that we're both having a rotten month. I guess that will make this weekend that much better. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _27 January 1999  
_ _Wednesday_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm getting to go out with the tactical team finally. The bad news is that I leave Friday so I won't be able to see you this weekend. I know it's rotten luck. I don't know when we'll be back. It should just be a cordon and search. I'm not with the security or search element, I'll be back with the reserve, but that means I could get called in to support. We're searching this empty factory up in Birmingham. Anyway, I want to tell you all about it, but I have a ton to do before we go out. Don't worry. I'll be safe. Write you as soon as I'm home._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

 _PS - I hope you and Ginny still go to Hogsmeade when you get this._

* * *

 ** _31 January 1999  
_ _Sunday_**

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _  
We just got back. We actually got some decent intel out of the search. They were definitely using the factory as a base. I want to tell you all about it, but I have to wash up and get to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. I guess this will be my shortest letter yet. Hope you had fun at Hogsmeade yesterday. MISS YOU!_

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_


	5. Chapter 5

_4 February 1999_

 _Thursday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I got your letter from Sunday. I'm glad you went to Hogsmeade. Sorry it was boring without us. Everything is boring without you. The only good thing is I'm so busy lately I don't have time to be bored as much. Sorry I haven't had more time to write to you this week. It's been really busy. We found two really important things at the factory. One was a piece of parchment. It was all written in Greek, but the word "Walpurgis" was on there, which you obviously know is what the Death Eaters used to call themselves. There was also an old Muggle saucepan that we tested and definitely had been used as a cauldron in the last month. We found stuff for treating a Mad Dog bite, which is outside of our Department so now we're working with the Department of Magical Creatures to trace sightings of mad dogs. Knowing how slowly everything here moves, it'll probably take months before we get a lead. Finding the old cauldron did give me the idea to start tracking the sale of potions ingredients in Muggle shops. You know like at the grocer or those Muggle chemists or even the florists. I figure there's enough ingredients that you can get outside of an apothecary and if I were a dark wizard trying to stay out of dodge I wouldn't be frequenting Wizarding establishments. Kingsley is working on drafting a proposal to send to the local Muggle authorities. I don't know what it'll yield. It'll take forever to get through, but if it does that's a piece of legislation I might be responsible for. Pretty hard to believe. That's about the only positive thing I can think to share from work. I've worked late every day this week and haven't been to George's in over a week. Williamson asked if you were upset that I missed last weekend and told me I should have sent flowers. I actually started to send you some, but then I didn't know what kind of flowers you even liked. I reckon that's the kind of thing a boyfriend ought to know. What kind of flowers do you like? Miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _6 February 1999  
_ _Saturday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I spent the night at George's flat last night and worked all day on Headless Hats and Sticky Trainers. George says he thinks we might be ready to open the shop by the end of the month. He says we need enough inventory for three months out to keep up the supply. I don't know how he and Fred used to manage this all. I wasn't able to help him out much this week, just Tuesday and Wednesday. I'm not sure how I'll manage work and helping him once the shop opens for real. He hasn't said anything about hiring help yet. I like working with him and would like to keep doing both, but work at the Ministry is getting worse. I'm still the only analyst on the team, which means I always have a ton of work to do. It gets old. I'm always stuck at my desk. I don't even get much time for lunch anymore. I actually miss going out and fetching pastries. Harry and I did go out for a pint last night with George. He joined us at the Three Broomsticks and then I went over to the shop with him. I'm glad you and Ginny went to see Hagrid. I hope you told him I say hello. Harry and I keep saying we're going to go meet him at Hogsmeade, but we never seem to have time. That seems to be the story of the year so far. I think Harry wants to come for a Quidditch match sometime this spring. Let me know the schedule. I can't remember if you put it in your last letter. Don't apologise for not writing more. I know you're a million times busier than I am. We're not doing anything for Valentine's, right? I mean I don't much see the point, personally, but I'll do whatever you want. Miss you so visiting Hagrid!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _10 February_ _1999  
_ _Wednesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Can't believe I'll finally see you this weekend! Want to go to Puddifoot's just to take the mickey out of everyone else? We could put on quite a show and I could snog you senseless. You know what I say is an underrated romantic spot. The Hog's Head. Just saying. I guess I could tell you all about this week, but it's same old same old really. Busy at work, busy at the shop with George. I went out for a pint with Williamson after work. Nothing too exciting. Harry was supposed to come, but he had to stay late. I mentioned how underwhelming this job is. Williamson understood and said his first two years here were pretty dull. Harry doesn't really get it though. He says he loves being an Auror. I reckon that might be why I don't talk about him a lot in my letters. He doesn't really mind all the briefings and paperwork and he gets to go out and do cool stuff all the time. I miss being able to share stuff with him. It's bad enough that I don't really get to share it with you. I don't know, I'm just used to Harry being right beside me all the time. It was bad at training when we were competing against each other, but at least we were going through it together. Now it's like we have completely different jobs. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's because I'm such a good analyst and I'll just have to start doing a really bad job. Can't believe I'll finally see you this weekend! I miss you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _15 February 1999  
Monday_

 _Dear Hermione,  
I had a great time this weekend. I'm sorry if I seemed annoyed with work. It's just frustrating. Probably the same way being at Hogwarts is sometimes for you. Don't be angry with Ginny for talking to me. She's just worried you're not taking care of yourself. Try to remember they're just exams. I know they're more than that to you, but an examination and some twat from the Ministry doesn't get to tell you how brilliant or valuable or important you are. Try to remember that. Saturday seemed to go by fast, didn't it? I hate how long six hours feels at work and how quickly it goes when I'm with you. How long until the next weekend? I miss you so much. Take care of yourself, please._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _23 February 1999  
_ _Wednesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I can't write much because it's nearly midnight and I'm in bed, but I wanted to get a note off to let you know I hope your Arithmancy examination went well today and that you don't worry too much about that essay for Ancient Runes. I have to give a briefing to the whole task force tomorrow. I wish you were here so I could practice with you. You'd know exactly what to say. Sorry it's still so cold up at Hogwarts. I hope that doesn't stop you from visiting Hagrid. Neville said he sees him all the time in Hogsmeade and that he looks forward to your visits. Not much to tell this week. Fox and O'Connor actually asked me my opinion twice this week. I think they're finally realising I am of value as something other than Harry Potter's best mate. I haven't been to George's since Monday. He's really making progress with the inventory though. He said me might even be able to open up this weekend. He's been doing most of the work this month because I've been so busy. I'm sorry I've been shit at writing. I hate that all I can average is a letter or two a week. That's about all I've been getting from you so I guess it's a good thing that we're both so busy. You'd think that would mean I wouldn't have time to miss you, but I still do. I think I might go mad waiting until March. Miss you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tuesday  
_ _2 March 1999_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I can't stop thinking about yesterday. I don't know how long you'd been planning it, but that really will go down in history as my best birthday ever. I still want to know what exactly you said to McGonagall and how you kept a straight face. I like how much you told me what you wanted me to do that second time. I know you telling me what to do isn't anything new, but definitely not like that. That was brilliant. It reminded me of New Year's after all that champagne and also that night in Perth the first time you ever got on top. I can't believe I have to wait until Easter holiday to be inside you again. I'm so ready to have you here. Not just so we can have days like yesterday every day, but because I just miss you. All the effing time. Yesterday really was my best birthday ever. Definitely beats last year when you wouldn't talk to me. If you'd told me then that I'd spend all afternoon on my birthday a year later in bed with you I'd say you were mad. Can you honestly imagine what last year really would have been like if we'd been shagging? We wouldn't have gotten anything done. Well, at least I wouldn't have. It's bad enough at work right now just thinking about fucking you all the time. I leave tomorrow for a solo recon mission, but I swear all I could think about at work today was yesterday. Well, it's already late and I should try to get some sleep. Miss you already._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _Friday_**  
 _ **5 March 1999**_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Why can't I say fucking in a letter, but I could say it in bed with you? You didn't seem to mind when I said it and it's not like that's not what we did._ ** _You _**_even said it. Do I really have to say "making love" every time? Can I call it anything else? Is shagged still okay? What about bumped uglies? Get stuffed? Took a turn among the cabbages? Now that we're good at it and we do it on the regular when you're not at Hogwarts I feel like I need to know what to call it. Also can I name your bits? I think about them all the time. Miss you (and your bits)._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 _ **Sunday  
7 March 1999**_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sitting up in my room at the Burrow waiting for Bill and Fleur to get here for dinner and thought I'd take a minute to write you. I was helping mum with dinner before I came up here and realised that I never got to make you dinner over Christmas holiday like I wanted. I'll have to remember over Easter holiday. I've really gotten pretty good in the kitchen (if I do say so myself). Better than Harry definitely. He claims he doesn't cook because it reminds him of the Dursleys. Did you know he wants to go and see them? Well, not his aunt and uncle, but his cousin. My recon mission went well. Yes, most of my recon missions are solo. I thought I told you that. I guess it is a bit scary, but nothing like last year when I was alone and being hunted. Now at least it's me who gets to do the hunting. When I go out with the whole task force it's different and I move to the tactical team with Harry. He keeps trying to get me moved there permanently, but recon is starting to grow on me. It's a lot of time alone and I end up thinking about you for most of it. All I do is collect intelligence, don't worry. I don't engage. I'd take Harry with me if I had to do recon by force. This last mission didn't yield much so I may have to do that next time. Being back in my bedroom feels funny. It's strange to think this isn't my room anymore. I mean I know it's my room and it always will be, but it feels odd. Plus I always think of you when I'm in here now. I remember spending all day up here with you that whole week before Fred's funeral. Does it make me sound like a complete prat if I told you I remembered the first time we kissed up here and the first time I felt you up? I even remember the first time you laid on top of me when we had a snog. Even though I didn't have a clue and I think all we'd done was snog, I remember imagining you riding me for real. I was so randy all last year. I remember one day you were putting your hair up in a plait and when you lifted your arms up your shirt rode up. Little things like that would drive me mad. Not as much in the fall when I was wearing the locket, but even then I'd think about being with y_ ou. I _can't tell you how many times I went out to look for food and had a wank instead_.

 _Wow, this is a really long letter. I guess that's what happens when I reminisce. I think I'm going to stay here tonight. Mum always loves it when I spend the night on Sunday and leave for work with Dad._ _I'll tell everyone at dinner you said hello. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

 _PS - I'm back. Dinner is over and I'm up in my bed and all I can think about is that time I hit my bed on the ceiling when we did it up here back in August. I remember how much I didn't want to walk you home. Look, there I go again. That's what staying in this room makes me do. You think mum would ever let you spend the night here? I know she made Bill and Fleur stay in separate rooms until they were married, but Bill said he thinks she's different with you. She has to know you spent the night at Grimmauld Place over Christmas. I know dad does. Anyway, I can't wait for Easter holiday. It's fun being at the Burrow with everyone, but it makes me miss you more, especially when everyone asks about you._

* * *

 ** _Monday_**  
 ** _8 March 199_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I was serious about naming your bits, but I'll take that as a no. I don't know about there being a difference between the words for sex. I never really thought about it. Being inside you is being inside you and it's the best thing in the world. That's all I know. If you don't like me saying it I'll try to stop. You did say it though. I won't repeat what you said exactly, but I definitely heard you say it. Work has been good. So much of what we're doing reminds me of you. Well, not you exactly you, but just the way that you, Harry, and I used to figure things out. Half of it all is research and speculation. You would love it. I know I say it all the time, but if you were here I think you'd really like it. You'd be frustrated at how slow things move though. Things take forever to get through the Wizengamot and they determine so much of what we can and can't do. At least it's better now that Dawlish doesn't have to approve our missions anymore. I miss you so much. You'd think after six months I'd be better at missing you. I think my birthday just made it worse. All I can think about is having you in my bed every night. I bet it would improve my work productivity. I wouldn't be thinking about you and your bits all day long. I don't know if I'll be able to write much this week because I have a couple recon missions. I'll write when I can. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _Friday_**  
 _ **12 March 1999**  
_ _  
Dear Hermione,_ _  
_

 _This week at work was pretty good. Really busy._ _I pulled a lot of late nights at the shop with George too. I'm making tonight an early night so I can get there early tomorrow and help open. He's trying to get as ready as he can for Easter holiday. I asked about hiring help and he said he has to turn a little more of a profit before he can think about it. It looks like I'm all he has until then. I don't mind. It's a lot of work, but I like helping him. He feels more like George than he has in a long time. Hope you finished your problem set and you get to relax this weekend. Have the Slug Club meetings stopped? I haven't heard about them for a while. Miss you. Can't wait to see you next weekend._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

Sunday  
 _ **14 March 1999**_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm writing you from my bedroom again. This time Harry is up here with me and writing Ginny too. He's probably writing all about the Quidditch season (at least that's what I'll tell myself). The Hufflepuff match was this weekend, wasn't it? When Ginny was here over Christmas she said we should win that one easy, but I don't know what to expect since we barely beat Slytherin and Hufflepuff actually beat Ravenclaw. I hope you went to the match. I know watching Quidditch probably makes you miss seeing me in full kit. I know the current Keeper is a terrible replacement, but try not to miss me too much. Harry keeps talking about coming back to Hogwarts for a match in the spring. It would be quite fun to be back on the grounds to see a Quidditch match. Work has been so busy I feel like I haven't watched Quidditch since November. I guess the next time I go will be with you when we use your Christmas present for the matches this summer. Did I tell you George and I are working on a line of Quidditch products for the shop? It's slow going. It's really a lot of work to come up with your own designs and then figure out how to make them. I think I always took the stuff Fred and George made for granted. I never realized how much work and trial and error went into those silly Snackboxes. I'll have to show you some of my ideas_ over _Easter Holiday. I'm so ready to see you next weekend. It feels like it's been a lot longer than two weeks since I last kissed you. I know you say that being separated makes the reunions that much better, but I'm just so ready for this year to be over. I'm excited to see you next weekend, but I already know it won't feel like nearly enough time together. Harry agreed that we could maybe skip meeting up at the Three Broomsticks first. Let me know what you think. I know you said you can't spend the whole day in Hogsmeade so let's figure out how to make the most of the time we have. Miss you so much._

 _Love,_  
Ron

* * *

 ** _Thursday_**  
 ** _18 March 1999_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I've been out twice with the tactical teams already this week. There's so much I want to tell you that I can't even begin to put in a letter. It's not even because it's supposed to be confidential or anything because we both know I don't care about that. There's just too much to put in a letter and I'm too tired to write it all. So I'll just say I can't wait for the day when I don't have to put it in a letter. I can't wait for Easter holiday when I can wake up beside you again. You said you think your mum and dad will let you spend the night again a few times, right? I hope so. That morning sex on New Year's was almost as brilliant as when we made love (see what I wrote?) New Year's Eve. Those both have to be like top 5. Then my birthday. Then Perth. Then that first time over Christmas holiday or maybe that afternoon in the Hog's Head. You know sometimes when I can't go to sleep I turn into a giant twat and instead of counting moon calfs I count every time we've made love (see what I wrote again?). Anyway, I hope you haven't been sleeping in the library. Harry said he heard you fell asleep in the common room the other night. Remember what we both promised about taking care of ourselves. Have you been sleeping all right? I've been having a hard time falling asleep. I've had a hard time staying asleep too. Harry said he thinks maybe it's because of everything we're doing at work. I just know when I wake up I want you more than ever. I can't wait to see you again this weekend. No more falling asleep in the common room! Miss you. Can't wait to see you this weekend._

 _Love,  
Ron_

* * *

 ** _Monday  
_ _22 March 199_ _9_**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I wish you'd change your mind about Easter holiday. There's nothing the professors can teach you right now that you don't already know. I know it. Your professors know it. Why won't you give yourself a break? Is anybody else staying there over the holiday? I really don't like the thought of you there all by yourself. Please just come back to Henley. You know your mum and dad are dying to see you. I don't care if you spend every day AND night with your mum and dad and the weekend with your Granny. I just want you to take a break. You're too perfect and stubborn to know that you need it._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 ** _Wednesday_**  
 _ **24 March 1999**  
_

 _Dear Hermione,  
I haven't heard from you so I assume you're staying at Hogwarts. Harry said Ginny is staying now too. I really wish you'd come home. I have lots to tell you. I miss and love you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_


	7. Chapter 7

_2 April 1999  
Thursday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I can make it to Hogsmeade Saturday. I'm glad you asked McGonagall. I have a surprise for you. Don't worry, it's the kind I can give you in public. Harry said he and Ginny are going to spend the afternoon on the pitch. You should ask about seeing if I can come on grounds too. Looking forward to seeing you._

 _Love,_  
 _Ron_

* * *

 _6 April 1999_

 _Tuesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you're feeling better and McGonagall let you take the day. I don't really know what to say. I hate that you've been sleeping so badly all winter. I guess if I'm honest I've been sleeping pretty awful too. George's birthday was pretty rough. No one really knew how to celebrate it. I dreamed about Fred that night and woke up thinking he was here. That hasn't happened in forever. I've dreamed about him every night since. I'm glad McGonagall knew to call me. I hope you're not afraid to go to her anytime you need. Maybe we could talk in the fireplace like we did with Sirius? Or I could come there this weekend. Let me know. I think you should write down what happens and when it does. Then when you finish in June we can go to St. Mungo's and get some real answers. That's Dark Magic and I don't like that you never got it properly looked at. It's hard to believe that was all a year ago. Sometimes I don't believe any of it happened. Or maybe I just don't want to believe it did. I wish so much that I could be there with you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _7 April 1999  
_ _Wednesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm writing you on my lunch break. Been a while since I've done that, eh? Harry says hello. We're actually having lunch together, which doesn't happen often. Well, I guess I'm not really having lunch. Harry is eating lunch and I'm writing you. That's okay. I made bangers last night and brought some in with me today so I can eat at my desk later. I still wish I'd gotten to cook for you over Christmas holiday. I promised you I'd make that souffle and I didn't. Guess we'll have to wait until June._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _8 April 1999  
Thursday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm writing you on my lunch break again just so you have something to open at breakfast and to say I love you. I don't have time to say much else, but I figure that's enough._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _9 April 1999  
_ _Friday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Same as yesterday. Don't have much to say except I love and miss you. I got your letter from last week. I'm glad all your professors understood. I think it's probably the only time in history you haven't turned in an assignment on time. I'm sure McGonagall told them all what happened. You shouldn't feel like a charity case, but you are special. You deserve a little bit of privilege and I'm glad they're treating you like an adult. I may come up to Hogsmeade this weekend to finally see Neville's flat. It's long overdue. Might scale the walls while I'm at it and come see you. Don't be surprised if I end up in your bed._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _10 April 1999  
Saturday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Neville's flat is really nice. I came by last night with Harry after working all day with George. I went a bit mad thinking about how close you were. Harry and I almost thought about giving the secret passageways a try. I really think we might have if he had brought his Invisibility Cloak. I asked Neville if he ever thinks about going to visit. He said he sees the professors in Hogsmeade all the time so much it's like being there. The people are what made Hogwarts for him anyway. Anyway, Harry and I got pretty sloshed and Flooed back to Grimmauld Place. I'm surprised we made it back. I wish there were some way I could Floo into the Gryffindor Common Room right now. Hope you had a good Saturday and didn't spend the whole day in the library. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _11 April 1999  
_ _Sunday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm writing this letter from my bedroom back at the Burrow. I've been here all day. I was helping mum in the kitchen and now I'm just relaxing. I was thinking about how funny it is that this place was my room for seventeen years and holds seventeen years of memories, but all I can think about when I come back here now is kissing you for the first time up here. Maybe it's just because I miss you so much. Remember how we just spent all day up here last spring? I don't even remember what we would do. It was before we left for Australia so what did we do, just snog? It's strange to think how much time has passed. I've almost been your boyfriend for a whole year. How did that happen?._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _12 April 1999  
_ _Monday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I know I don't have to write you every day. I like doing it. It relaxes me. I've been sleeping like shite lately. Even thinking about your bits doesn't help. I think it's because I'm so tired all the time. You'd think that would make it easier to fall asleep, but I swear it's like I'm too tired. I don't know if that's even a thing. Even last year on the run, I could fall asleep so easily. I think I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow some nights. This is different. I feel like I haven't slept through the night in forever. Has your sleep been any better? I hope so. If it's not, I hope you talk to McGonagall. Maybe you could get a sleeping draught from Madame Pomfrey. Nothing too strong, but you need to be rested. Hopefully you've been sleeping fine. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _13 April 1999  
_ _Tuesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm writing to you on my lunch break again. I brought some food from dinner last night that I can eat at my desk while I work. Sunday dinner was really good. Mum made a roast and everyone was able to be there, which is the first time that's happened in a long time. I know mum loved it. She said she can't wait until you can start coming to Sunday dinners again too. Bill asked how you were. He's really set on you being a codebreaker. I told him you're too brilliant to spend your time guarding Goblin treasure. Mum was asking about your plans after Hogwarts too. I guess Ginny's really been talking about trying to go play for the Harpies. Has she said anything to you? Dad said a scout came to her match last month and came by the house to talk to them. I don't know what I would do if my sister became a professional Quidditch player. Anyway, I told them you didn't know quite what you wanted to do yet, but they all agreed you can do whatever you want. Mum thinks you should be Minister of Magic and Charlie said you should be the effing Prime Minister._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _14 April 1999  
_ _Wednesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Got your letter from this weekend. How did you figure out how to lift the charm on the stairs? Is that an invitation? Because all you have to do is say the word and I'm there. Hufflepuff-Slytherin is coming up, isn't it? Harry's been talking about going to see Ginny. I wouldn't mind taking in a match. I guess it depends on our work schedule. We're working on getting agreement to travel to the continent next month. It will feel weird traveling without you. Sometimes people don't believe I've been to all the places I have. For some reason, India is the hardest one for them all to believe. Nobody believes I stayed at Viktor Krum's house either or that I traveled by sapsoon or that I drove across Australia with a Muggle. Basically, they all think I'm a liar. Sometimes I think even Harry doesn't believe all of it. Wish you were here to back me up._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _15 April 1999  
_ _Thursday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I don't talk about work because 1) there's far too much to put in a letter 2) I'm not supposed to and 3) it's not all that exciting really. I mean it is, finally getting to go out with the task force, but it doesn't feel like we're doing much. I honestly have a lot more fun helping George at the shop on the weekends. It's fun getting to talk to customers and not just sitting at a desk all day with the same people. Now if you were here it'd be a different story. Miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _16 April 1999  
_ _Friday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm leaving with Harry and Fox this evening. Not sure how long I'll be gone, but don't think I'll be able to write. Please talk to my sister or Hagrid or Professor McGonagall if you need and don't be afraid to tell her you need to go home. I'm sorry you had such an awful dream about Dobby and I hate that I have to go. Take care of yourself. Be back soon._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _20 April 1999  
_ _Tuesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Huge lead on Rookwood. Think we're finally closing in on Nott. Just got in and it's about 3 AM. Think I'll get tomorrow off so I will probably be able to write more then, but I wanted to let you know I'm back and I'm safe. Hope you had a good weekend. Missed you so much._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _21 April 1999  
_ _Wednesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I didn't have to go into work today except for a quick debrief so I spent the day with George at the shop. He's been crunching numbers about how we're doing since opening and he thinks he may be able to hire help next month. I was a bit torn when he said it just because I do like working with him and would feel weird having someone else take my place. But we have a huge lead at work that's going to take a lot of my time so maybe that's a good thing. Thanks for letting me know your parents heard from Hugo. Sometimes I feel bad that I only wrote him that one time last summer. I'm glad he's still in Perth. He really seemed to like it there. I was thinking we should go on a holiday this summer. I know you're going to Turkey with your parents when you finish, but what about sometime in July? I suppose it depends on when you start your job. You can't exactly wag off at work in your first month. I'd go anywhere you want. Even to that Muggle park by the beach in Lancashire you were talking about. It'd be nice to have some time to ourselves, even if it's just a weekend._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _22 April 1999  
_ _Thursday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Again, I know I don't_ _have_ _to write you every day. I like to do it. Every time I write you I think about you and that's definitely a good thing. Don't worry about not writing every day. I like getting the long letters you write on the weekends (even if you do write them from the library). I wrote a letter to Hugo I'm sending with this that I thought maybe your parents could send. I told him you were two months from finishing school and how I had a flat with Harry in London. Have you thought anymore about where you're going to live? I think staying with your parents for a spell makes sense. Sometimes I think I moved out too quickly. I love living with Harry, but it feels like I almost spend more nights above the shop with George. Anyway, I was thinking if you stayed in Henley it would just be like this summer, but even better because now I have money to spend on you and we can go on proper dates. Sometimes I can't believe you only have two more months until you're finished at Hogwarts. I don't think I tell you enough how proud I am of you for going back._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _23 April 1999  
_ _Friday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Any word on what is happening at Hogwarts next Saturday? I know the Ministry is doing something, making it a holiday or dedicating some wall, because we all got invitations and Harry got asked to speak. I was thinking about writing to McGonagall to ask if you could spend the day at the Burrow. I don't really know how to think about the day or what I'll do. Part of me wants to just go to work. Part of me wants to get legless with George. Part of me wants to hide in bed and shag you all day. I know I should spend the day with my family. I know I should visit his grave. But we just got through his birthday. I don't think I want to spend a whole other day thinking about how he's gone. I don't think I can. I know whatever we do it won't feel like enough. Everyone is dreading it. I wish you were here._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _24 April 1999  
_ _Saturday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I will too keep writing you every day even if all I say is I love and miss you._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _25 April 1999  
_ _Sunday_

 _Dear Hermione,  
_ _  
Teddy Lupin came over yesterday. You wouldn't believe how big he is. I guess his first birthday was last weekend. Watching him use a spoon was pretty funny. He might have better table manners than me. I can't wait for you to see him. His hair was silver, but it turned Weasley red once he got to the Burrow. I guess he just mimics what he sees. Harry was really good with him. Mum invited Andromeda to dinner at the Burrow after the ceremony. I was hoping it might just be family. I wish it were June already._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _27 April 1999  
_ _Tuesday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I missed writing you yesterday because I had to work through my lunch break. We're planning another operation to follow a lead on Rookwood and Nott that starts tomorrow. Don't worry I should be back by Saturday. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if Harry and I were working or out on a mission and missed it. It'd be kind of fitting. It's hard to believe these two old fucks are still alive and on the run. When I think about it I get so angry. Sometimes I think that's the only reason I do this job. I promise I'll be safe and let you know as soon as I'm back._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_

* * *

 _30 April 1999  
_ _Friday_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Back from the op. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the dedication. Is it weird that I'm just sort of focusing on the fact that it's been a year since you kissed me and nothing else? I don't know. There's nothing else about that night I want to remember. Sometimes I don't know how it can be the worst and best day of my life all at once. George told me he's closing the shop tomorrow. We're all spending the night at the Burrow tonight. I wish you were here._

 _Love,  
_ _Ron_


End file.
